La décima Jinchūriki
by OnceUponASasusaku
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la Jinchūriki de Diez Colas, la única sobreviviente del clan Haruno que fue capaz de despertar el dōjutsu familiar. El no conocer nada de su origen es algo que la agobia, por lo que decide averiguarlo por ella misma. En los exámenes chūnin es agrupada en el equipo 7. Dos jinchūrikis, un vengador y el ninja copia como maestro suenan como el inicio de un mal chiste.
1. Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno

**¡Por Kami-sama! cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, seguro pensaban que estaba muerta. Esta vez vengo con todo. Lean mi nota del final, por favor.**

 **Sinopsis:** **Sakura Haruno es el Jinchūriki de Diez Colas, la única persona sobreviviente del clan Haruno que fue capaz de despertar el dōjutsu de la familia: el Shinkirō. El no conocer nada de su origen es algo que la agobia, por lo que decide averiguar su identidad por ella misma. En los exámenes chūnin es agrupada en el equipo 7. Dos jinchūrikis, un vengador y el ninja copia como maestro suenan al inicio de un mal chiste.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto, quién concluyó la serie con un hermoso Sasusaku.** **¡Eres grande, Kishi!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.** **Sakura Haruno, la nieta de Ren Haruno.**

* * *

La familia Haruno estaba feliz.

Desbordaba la alegría en el rostro de todos y cada uno de los miembros.

El hijo de Kizashi y Mebuki, Satoshi Haruno, se había graduado hace una semana de la Academia Ninja y se preparaba para los exámenes ch _ū_ nin.

Y también hace ya un par de días había nacido su segunda hija, a quien le habían nombrado Sakura. Ella era la viva imagen de su abuelo, Ren Haruno. No solo por la misma tonalidad de cabello rosa y sus grandes ojos jades, sino también por su mirada. Aquella mirada profunda y viva, llena de optimismo y fe.

Mientras que su hermano Satoshi era la viva imagen de su madre Mebuki. Ambos rubios, tez clara y de ojos verdes esmeraldas. Además de su peculiar carácter fuerte pero de alma noble y servicial.

La familia Haruno vivía tranquila en Kirigakure. Ren Haruno, el padre de Kizashi y jinch _ū_ riki de diez colas, era la mano derecha del tercer Mizukage, Daiki Akimiro. Ellos habían sido compañeros de equipo y su amistad seguía intacta. Era una amistad balanceada, el carácter duro y serio del moreno mezclado con la alegría y la paz del ojiverde era una buena combinación.

Ren era hasta ahora el único poseedor del Shinkir _ō. El dōjutsu del clan Haruno. Él esperaba que su hijo Kizashi fuera capaz de despertarlo. Sin embargo, Kizashi había decidido ser un aldeano, a pesar de haberse graduado de la Academia Ninja. Simplemente él se sentía mejor así, no le atraía la vida de shinobi, no era algo que él hubiese querido. Conoció a Mebuki, se casaron y tuvieron a su primer hijo, Satoshi. A éste, por el contrario de Kizashi, si le gustaba la vida de shinobi, gozaba entrenar y hacerse fuerte cada día, si bien le costaba mucho pues no tenía control de chakra y le costaba en demasía seguirle el paso a sus oponentes pues no tenía resistencia en las peleas._

 _Ren aun así había decidido entrenar a su nieto, pero a pesar de cumplir 13 años, no era capaz de despertar el dōjutsu, sabía en el interior que no podría hacerlo, pero aún albergaba un sentimiento de esperanza en él, claro que nunca diría nada a su nieto, solo le demostraría que cuenta con su apoyo incondicional._

 _Pero esta vez era diferente. Algo le decía a Ren que Sakura iba a ser su legado. La próxima portadora del Shinkirō._

El Shinkiro es un dōjutsu que tiene la capacidad de controlar los cinco elementos y algunos de sus derivados. Su especialidad es leer la mente, predecir los movimientos del oponente y controlar el cuerpo de los usuarios, más específicamente, sus órganos y sangre, pero para ello tenía que concentrarse en el chakra del oponente a una distancia más o menos cercana.

El Mirai no Shinkirō era el que poseía Ren. Era la segunda fase del dōjutsu de los Haruno, que puede causarle repercusiones muy negativas es poder ver el futuro, solo tiene la capacidad de soportar un par de minutos y las veces son limitadas.

Los Haruno siempre se habían especializado en el cuerpo de los usuarios, sabiendo como atacar desde el interior y causar daños internos. No por nada eran Haruno, usualmente eran muy inteligentes, ágiles y estrategas. No obstante, muy pocos habían logrado despertarlo, dedicándose así a la vida de aldeanos.

El pelirrosado sonrió con melancolía. Hubiese querido ver el futuro para tener certeza de las cosas, pero eso avanzaría más su enfermedad, y quería estar todo el tiempo que le quedara con su familia.

Había hecho sin duda exceso de su habilidad de ver el futuro y cada vez lo había acercado más a la muerte, pero consideraba que estaba bien pues tenía sesenta años. Los Haruno que despertaban el Shinkirō no eran longevos, pues el hacer uso de éste los acababa consumiendo.

Le echó un vistazo a Sakura, que estaba en los brazos de Satoshi. Él estaba emocionado y nervioso por cargarla. Ella estaba sonriéndole dulcemente mientras bostezaba estirando sus diminutas manos rosáceas.

Sakura era amor. No tenía una personalidad establecida, pero con la pelirrosa podía respirar buenas vibras, cariño y comprensión.

Ren se hubiese sentido dichoso de conocer su carácter cuando madurara.

De repente sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al entrar en cuenta que no podía protegerla, no podría verla crecer y no podría estar simplemente con ella.

Pero se percataría de ello, la dejaría en las mejores condiciones y así sabría que estaría a salvo. Se prometió mentalmente cuidarla, se juró con el corazón que nadie le haría daño jamás.

Lo que nadie pensaba es que él solo podría cumplir parte de su promesa.

.

.

.

Madara Uchiha quería apoderarse de los bij _ūs_.

Su próximo objetivo era el jinchūriki de diez colas: Ren Haruno.

Madara sabía que él era portador del Shinkirō, lo cual también era conveniente para él.

Apoderarse del bijū y del Mirai no Shinkirō era un perfecto plan. Pero antes de ello, pensaba asesinar al clan Haruno. Podría tener problemas si en el futuro uno de sus nietos despertaba aquel dōjutsu y descubría que él había matado a su abuelo.

Ya se iba a dar inicio a la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Matarlos podría ser muy conveniente, con tantos asesinos, nadie sospecharía de él. Serían enviados a la guerra Satoshi y Kizashi, por lo que solo tendría que encargarse de la esposa y su bebé.

Parecía tan perfecto el plan que no parecía verdad.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Atraparía al bijū de diez colas en unos cuantos días y después del nacimiento del hijo del cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure, atraparía al de nueve colas. Iría más adelante por Kushina Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Satoshi corría a todo lo que le daban sus pies, con lágrimas en las mejillas, cansancio y solo con algo en la cabeza: cuidar a su madre y a Sakura.

La Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi había empezado.

Nadie jamás pensaría que lo enviarían a él y a su padre, solo por el simple hecho de que se habían graduado de la Academia Ninja. Se sabía que Daiki se había negado rotundamente en aceptar dejar que vayan recién graduados, por su corta edad era ciertamente obvio que iban a morir, pero no podía hacer nada contra el Consejo de Kirigakure.

Pero ahí estaba, huyendo.

Su padre estaba muerto.

Un enemigo había aparecido de repente frente a Satoshi y habían tenido una pelea reñida, hasta que su oponente posicionó una mano en el cuello de Satoshi despojándolo de su chakra, entonces cuando ya no le era útil, había sacado su espada y le había apuntado. Fue entonces cuando Kizashi se interpuso y fue asesinado. Satoshi tuvo que dejar sus emociones de lado y huir.

El enemigo de capucha negra no lo persiguió. Lo cual ciertamente le extrañó, y sabía que algo andaba mal. Llegó hasta su hogar y solo le bastó hacer contacto visual con su madre para transmitirle lo que había pasado.

Mebuki se encontraba en shock. No había dicho nada, simplemente estaba viendo a la nada. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer de sentón.

— Él me… salvó — musitó en voz baja, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para su madre.

Fue entonces cuando ambos rompieron en sollozos. Satoshi apretaba sus puños y Mebuki se pasaba las manos desesperadamente por su cabello mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

Luego de unos minutos, Satoshi se dirigió a la cuna de Sakura. Ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Se alivió de no haberla despertado. Justo cuando iba a acariciar a su hermanita, escuchó un ruido como si desgarraran la piel de alguien.

— Sa...to...shi.

Escuchó la voz entrecortada de su madre y volteó la cabeza lentamente con miedo de lo que vería a continuación.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron en cámara lenta para él. El enmascarado tenía una mano atravesando el pecho de su madre. Sacó su mano como si nada y su madre se desplomó en el suelo.

Un charco de sangre. La sangre de su madre. Mebuki estaba muerta.

Satoshi alzó la mirada para ver al enmascarado. Tenía una máscara naranja con espirales negras y una capucha negra sobre sus anchos de los dos se movía. Entonces Satoshi entró en cuenta que Sakura estaba ahí. Tenía que vivir, tenía que hacerlo por ella.

Tomó firmemente su kunai sin cortar el contacto visual, posicionándose en frente de su hermana.

— Si sabes lo que te conviene… — susurró tratando de dejar de lado el miedo que sentía—, te irás y no volverás.

Madara sonrió debajo de su máscara.

— Enséñame de que eres capaz.

Satoshi tuvo que calcular las posibilidades que tenía de sobrevivir. El asesino de su padre le había despojado de gran cantidad de su chakra, a duras penas podría hacer un par de jutsus de elemento viento. A lo mejor destruir su casa y huir mientras todo se derrumbaba podría ser una buena estrategia, pero no podía emplearlo ahora.

Corrió hacia Madara e intento clavarle el kunai, pero éste lo esquivaba con facilidad y con una mueca. _¿Un ataque de frente?_ Eso nunca funciona.

 _Decepcionante_ , pensaba él.

Ya aburrido de esquivarlo, le dio una patada y lo mandó a volar hacia la pared, solo estaba jugando pues ni siquiera había activado el Sharingan. Se acercó hacia donde estaría Satoshi y solo encontró un tronco.

¿Kawarimi no jutsu? ¿Qué era aquello? _Esto no era la academia ninja…_ Casi dudaba que fuera un Haruno.

Volteó hacia Satoshi, quien hacia sellos.

—Futon: Shinkuha—expulsó una gran cantidad de aire de su boca, dirigido hacia las columnas de la paredes, dejando la que estaba cerca a la puerta.

Satoshi tomó a Sakura y empezó a correr. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar, pero sí tenía de escapar.

La casa se había desmoronado rápidamente, pero él no sabía a donde ir, por impulso se dirigió a la torre del Mizukage.

Tenía que encontrar a su abuelo, pero estaría en la guerra.

Si tan solo hubiese sido portador del Shinkirō, hubiese podido leer la mente de aquel sujeto y predecir sus movimientos, hubiese podido rastrear a su abuelo, hubiese podido ver que esto pasaría.

Pero era débil.

Su padre había muerto protegiéndolo y el único encargo que le había dado, el salvar a su madre y a su hermana, no era capaz de cumplirlo.

Era inútil. Por culpa de él, iban a morir su hermana y él.

 _No, Sakura no puede morir._ Se negaba.

De repente sintió un tirón en su pie, que no hizo caer estrepitosamente. Pero él se giró rápidamente, recibiendo todo el golpe en su espalda y despertando al bebé. Sakura estaba llorando escandalosamente.

Entonces vio al enmascarado de nuevo, sosteniendo un hilo en su mano. Él estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin ningún rasguño.

— Es hora de acabar con esto — pronunció y activó su Sharingan, haciéndolo entrar en un genjutsu paralizándolo.

Fácilmente avanzó hacia el Haruno y lo mató enterrando un kunai en la yugular del joven, no tardó en desangrar y caer muerto.

Tomó a Sakura en brazos.

— Es una lástima que haya sido tan fácil.

La Haruno no dejaba de llorar. Y de repente algo desconcertó a Madara. Abrió sus ojos y el Shinkirō estaba activado. Esclerótica negra, ojos purpuras intensos y de iris una línea gruesa negra. Sin duda era aquel dōjutsu. No, era imposible. Era muy joven para despertar un dōjutsu. Tendría que matarla.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de enterrarle el mismo kunai con que mató a Satoshi, una mano lo detuvo. Madara iba a transmitirle descargas usando su elemento rayo, pero el Haruno leyó su mente y se dispuso a usar el elemento viento, pues era el que podía repeler el rayo y además podría dañar a Madara.

— Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu — con su mano libre donde sostenía una espada hizo el jutsu de viento y lo apartó a varios metros, tomando a su nieta en brazos.

Había logrado hacer varios huecos en la capa de Madara y rasguñar su brazo con el jutsu de viento cortante. Hubiese hecho un jutsu más poderoso, pero tenía a su nieta en brazos y no podía arriesgarla a algún daño.

— ¡Ren, cuanto tiempo! Debes estar orgulloso, tu nieta despertó el Shinkirō.

Ren se limitó a verlo con odio, y luego se dedicó a examinar rápidamente si Sakura estaba intacta. Había dejado de llorar apenas él la había tomado en brazos. Ambos aún tenían el Shinkirō activado.

Notó el cuerpo de su nieto en el suelo. Estaba muerto. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos y su boca entreabierta.

Entonces activó el Mirai no Shinkirō. Su esclerótica seguía siendo negra, sus ojos de púrpura habían pasado a unos fucsia brillantes, la gruesa línea negra ahora era una cruz, que era rodeada por unas cuatro aspas pequeñas.

Ren, afligido, apretó la mirada hacia Madara.

— Vas a morir — Madara no se amilanó, todo lo contrario, pareció sonreír complacido.

— ¿Viste mi muerte? — preguntó sarcástico en tono burlón.

— No necesito verla para saber que es tu fin.

Sakura empezó a llorar nuevamente, haciendo que Ren entrara en cuenta que ahora ella era lo único que le quedaba, y no podía arriesgarse a perderla durante su pelea contra Madara Uchiha.

No la iba a perder a ella.

.

.

.

Todos se encontraban en el hospital.

Todos los que habían participado en la guerra, la familia de los heridos, enfermeras, y médicos habían llegado de distintas aldeas para apoyar a Kirigakure.

Entre los pacientes, estaba el Haruno adulto.

Ren había simplemente esquivado los ataques de Madara aquella noche, y se había ido dejándolo luchar con un clon de sangre que había creado. Sin embargo, empezó a recaer por su enfermedad y también sentía que atravesaba por una profunda depresión, después de lo sucedido con su familia. Una mala combinación había hecho que él perdiera la conciencia a la semana de su encuentro con el Uchiha.

El tercer Mizukage estaba en frente de su mano derecha observando todos los gestos de su rostro. La mano de Tsunade Senju reposaba a unos centímetros del pecho de Ren, emanaba chakra verde y ella se veía sumamente concentrada en su labor.

En la frente de Ren pudieron ver una arruga, él estaba frunciendo el ceño, por fin retomando la conciencia.

Se acostumbró unos segundos a la luz de la habitación y se sentó en la camilla, con dificultad y un poco de mareo siendo ayudado por la rubia.

— Daiki… ¿dónde está Sakura?

Tsunade estaba aliviada de que Ren despertara, pues si bien no había estado herido gravemente, cuando lo había examinado había notado que una enfermedad lo estaba consumiendo, ella predecía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y pensó que no tendría que seguir luchando por su vida, hasta que el tercer Mizukage le comentó de que Ren tenía una nieta que ahora era huérfana. Tsunade comprendió instantáneamente que todo se debía a la pequeña criatura llamada Sakura Haruno.

Daiki, por su parte, sabía que Ren iba a despertar, pero también sabía de su enfermedad y le pidió el favor a Tsunade Senju, la nieta del primer Hokage de Konohagakure y la mejor médico ninja del mundo shinobi, examinarlo a él y curar a los heridos de la guerra. Ella accedió rápidamente y tomó un par de días en llegar, acelerando su paso lo más que podía. Ellos eran cercanos entre sí y se apoyaban siempre que podían.

— No te preocupes, Sakura está durmiendo y siendo cuidada por enfermeras, en el cuarto del frente — Ren suspiró aliviado ante la respuesta de Daiki —, pensé que la querrías cerca.

Entonces el rostro de Ren cambió a uno serio y vio a Tsunade.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me quede? — la rubia se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

— No más de cinco o seis meses. Hubiese podido intentar encontrar una cura, pero la enfermedad esta terriblemente avanzada y tus órganos ya empezaron a pudrirse, así la encontrara hoy, no ayudaría de nada…

Ren bajó la mirada al igual que Daiki y Tsunade. Ellos últimos dos sabían que a Ren no le importaba estar cerca de su muerte, sino el dejar a su nieta sola. El Haruno entonces levantó su vista a la enfermera, que había dejado una bandeja en el velador del lado de su cama.

— ¿Podrías traer a Sakura, por favor?

Ella asintió y volvió con la pequeña bebe de cabellos rosados.

Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama. Su mano empezó a acariciar el cabello de su nieta.

— Despertó el Shinkirō.

Daiki y Tsunade lo miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos desmesuradamente. El Mizukage fue el primero en replicar.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, ella apenas y tiene un mes de nacimiento.

— Yo tampoco creí que fuera posible, pero lo hizo cuando me enfrente a Madara, luego de la muerte de Satoshi…

Cerró los ojos con pesar, luego los volvió a abrir mirándolos con una mirada firme e irrefutable.

— Necesito que me ayuden.

.

.

.

Ren Haruno había vivido más de lo necesario.

Él había logrado extender su muerte once meses después de la muerte de su familia. A Sakura le faltaban tan solo unas semanas para cumplir el año, sin embargo, su abuelo no pudo resistir más, se encontraba en su lecho de muerte.

Ojeras grandes cubrían su rostro, su piel estaba demasiado pálida y sus labios completamente secos y cuarteados, además de que le costaba respirar. Su cabello tenía infinitas canas y se caía poco a poco. Esos últimos meses había tenido varias recaídas y problemas respiratorios, además de que no podía hacer esfuerzo, ni el más mínimo como caminar por la aldea. Se encontraban Tsunade, el Mizukage y Sakura en los brazos de la esposa del yondaime. No había que ser médico para saber que eran sus últimas horas de vida.

Daiki se encontraba frunciendo el ceño consternado, Tsunade estaba viéndolo con una expresión de pena pura y Sakura, como prediciendo todo, estaba llorando y con sus minúsculas manos intentaba alcanzar a su abuelo.

— Daiki, gracias por todo — sonrió Ren con los ojos casi cerrados y arrastrando las palabras — Tsunade, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

— No tienes qué, yo veo algo especial en tu nieta.

Ren entonces miró a su nieta, que lo estaba viendo con lágrimas cayendo por todo su rostro ahora rojo de tanto lloriquear.

El Haruno se sentía tranquilo de que por lo menos ella iba a estar bien, la había dejado en buenas manos. Se quedaría con la familia del Mizukage. La esposa de Daiki era infértil y había aceptado encantada de ocuparse de aquel precioso bebé, además de que le tenía muchísimo aprecio a Ren por cuidar siempre de su esposo. La mujer se sentía en deuda con él de cierta forma.

Ren podía descansar en paz sabiendo que Sakura estaría bien.

¿Lo estaría, verdad?

Pudo escuchar una fuerte explosión justo cuando iba a cerrar sus ojos. Escuchaba los gritos de Tsunade y el tercer Mizukage, el llanto de Sakura y su última imagen fue el Sharingan del asesino de su familia.

.

.

.

 **6 años más tarde.**

La niña permanecía con los ojos cerrados totalmente concentrada y con sus manos formando sellos a una velocidad increíble.

— Ōroraborearisu no jutsu — una brillante luz de diversos colores cegaron a su oponente haciendo que cerrara los ojos y pegara un ahogado grito.

Cuando pasó el ataque se encontró con la persona que había sido la responsable de cegarla, tardó unos minutos en que sus ojos se adaptaran a su nuevo. La rubia, que aún seguía tallándose los ojos, vio a la pelirrosa. Ésta se encontraba en el suelo respirando dificultosamente. Se veía muy agotada.

Tsunade sonrió. El sol ya se había puesto, todo el día habían estado practicando diferentes jutsus derivados de los cuatro elementos. La pelirrosa había logrado exitosamente a lo largo de su corta vida controlar solo dos de ellos y algunos de sus derivados. Con solo siete años ya controlaba el viento y el agua, más dos derivado que eran el hielo y la niebla. Además de que claro, dominaba perfectamente el taijutsu, seguía practicando el ninjutsu y era un genio en el arte del genjutsu.

Sin embargo, Tsunade había notado que Sakura tenía un talón de Aquiles.

Si bien ella tenía un asombroso control de chakra, gracias al Shinkirō podía dominar los cuatro elementos y derivados, y era inteligente para memorizar información, su resistencia se hacía presente en sus peleas por culpa de Shi, el bijū de diez colas. Los bijūs actuaban instintivamente protegiendo a los jinchūrikis. Sakura siempre se ponía al límite, haciendo que Shi no tardaba en hacer presencia y debilitar su chakra, para no exponerse al peligro. Por lo que Tsunade le recomendaba no gastar mucho chakra en ninjutsu. El Shinkirō por suerte no consumía mucho de su chakra, no como los demás dōjutsus, pero aun así le recomendaba usarlo como as bajo la manga. Se había dado cuenta que peleas prolongadas, la joven no resistía, _a menos que se restrinja a solo usar taijutsu y genjutsu, o que use ninjutsu de moderado impacto_. Tsunade lastimosamente, notó que la niña ya no necesitaba sus conocimientos, a pesar de contar con solo siete años. Entonces, ¡se le ocurrió una idea!

— Sakura, ¿has pensado en querer adquirir un poco de conocimiento en medicina? — la niña frunció el ceño confundida.

— Pero aún no controlo el elemento tierra ni el de viento. La rubia le sonrió.

— No lo haces ahora, pero lo lograrás. Los elementos no es algo en el que yo me especialice, dominas perfectamente el agua y el viento pues yo tengo conocimientos básicos en esos — puntualizó—. Sin embargo el fuego y la tierra no soy capaz de enseñarte.

Sakura se entristeció pues Tsunade tenía razón, ella ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle, por lo que tendría que buscar a un maestro que pueda controlar el fuego y la tierra o estudiar de pergaminos, más no lo mostró, seguía con su rostro indiferente.

Aun así, Tsunade era capaz de leer a Sakura y podía palpar su tristeza.

— No he terminado, mocosa — sonrió la rubia divertida —. Puedo enseñarte como ser una medic-nin. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

— Eso significaría que pelear sería mi última opción, pues ellos cuentan más como un apoyo. Ellos velan por la seguridad del equipo…

— Efectivamente, para un medic-nin, el poder del ataque debe pasar a segundo plano. Hay tres reglas básicas de un medic-nin. Regla uno: el ninja médico jamás dejará de curar a sus compañeros mientras sigan respirando. Regla dos: el ninja médico jamás podrá entrar en combate. Y la regla tres: el ninja médico siempre será el último en morir — Sakura iba a replicar, pero Tsunade se le adelantó con una fina sonrisa en sus labios —. Sin embargo, hay una regla más en tu caso… solo aquellos que han despertado el Shinkirō y poseen un perfecto control del chakra están autorizados a romper las tres reglas anteriores.

Sakura pensó en aquella propuesta.

De acuerdo, sin duda podía ser de gran ayuda aquello durante las peleas. Pero también sabía que la medicina era algo extenso, le tomaría años y no podría enfocarse en dominar la tierra y el fuego.

Aun así… — De acuerdo. Tsunade asintió. Ella quería pasar el mayor tiempo que podía antes de tener que irse a varias aldeas a buscar ciertas hierbas medicinales. Ninguna de las dos mencionaría que la pelirrosa solo había aceptado puesto que no quería alejarse de la rubia, que era su única compañía actualmente…

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció chicos? Bueno, quiero dejar unas cosas en claro.  
Llevo trabajando en esta historia exactamente un mes, no tengo más de tres capítulos y los iré subiendo poco a poco, porque si no dejaría la historia abandonada por un buen tiempo. Y no quiero abandonar esta vez.  
Yo ya formaba parte de esta página hace dos años, escribí una historia y me emocioné demasiado cuando volví a abrir mi cuenta y vi que tenía 26 reviews por tan solo tres capítulos, en serio, me puse a llorar de felicidad y de tristeza también, porque no continué la historia y me dolió.  
Así que esta vez voy a tomarlo seriamente. ¡Esta vez es una promesa! No pienso abandonar esta historia.  
Ahora, mi segundo punto.  
Quisiera interactuar mucho con ustedes, que me den ideas o sugerencias de lo que les gustaría leer, pues esta historia es tanto mía como suya, ¡muchos cerebros funcionan mejor que solo uno!  
Déjenme en sus reviews las respuestas de las siguientes preguntas 3 también me gustaría saber si le atinan a algunos datos y, ¡a lo mejor puedo llegar a hacer especiales!  
** ** _— ¿Cómo crees o como te gustaría que será la personalidad de Sakura?  
— ¿Cómo conocerá a Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y a Naruto?  
— ¿Cómo ellos reaccionarán al conocerla?  
— ¿Cómo se murió el tercer Mizukage?  
— ¿Por qué Tsunade la cuida? Planeo hacer que Tsunade viaje mucho a diferentes aldeas, ¿por qué creen que será así?  
_** **Gracias por leer, chicos. ¡Hasta la próxima y coman todos sus vegetales!  
** ** _OnceUponASasusaku off._**


	2. Chapter 2: Una dura infancia

**¡Mooooh~! Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, chicos y chicas. Aquí me detallaré un poco más a la niñez de nuestra querida pelirrosada, ¡sin más, veamos que pasa!**

 **Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a _Kayako16_ , gracias por tu hermoso review y por leer mi historia.**

 **Lean mi nota final, por favor.**

 **Sinopsis:** **Sakura Haruno es el Jinchūriki de Diez Colas, la única persona sobreviviente del clan Haruno que fue capaz de despertar el dōjutsu de la familia: el Shinkirō. El no conocer nada de su origen es algo que la agobia, por lo que decide averiguar su identidad por ella misma. En los exámenes chūnin es agrupada en el equipo 7. Dos jinchūrikis, un vengador y el ninja copia como maestro suenan al inicio de un mal chiste.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto, quién concluyó la serie con un hermoso Sasusaku. ¡Eres grande, Kishi!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Una dura infancia.**

* * *

En cada noche apenas sus ojos se cerraban, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y le hacía rememorar momentos.

No, no momentos.

Siempre era la misma escena.

Ella, como todo humano, no recordaba cuando era un bebé. No recordaba sus primeros pasos, ni su primera palabra, ni la primera vez que había comido. Pero si recordaba esa escena…

 _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba ella.

Recordaba ver a aquel sujeto con máscara naranja y espirales negras sostenerla.

Recordaba ver aquel niño rubio en un charco de sangre, muerto.

Y recordaba a ese hombre de hebras rosadas. Era idéntico a ella, podía casi sentir el tacto de sus brazos cargándola, viéndola preocupado, protegiéndola. Se sentía tan segura en sus brazos.

Nunca olvidaría aquel rostro, era como verse al espejo. Claro que como su versión masculina.

Y tampoco olvidaría el ojo del enmascarado. Era ojo, como si estuvieran inyectados de sangre, con sed de asesinar solo por diversión. Tenía pequeños círculos negros alrededor del iris conectados por líneas negras.

Y ello era todo, de ahí en adelante solo pudo ver el pecho del pelirrosado. Un nombre se había quedado grabado en su subconsciente.

¿Quién era Ren? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ella?

Había intentado preguntarle a Tsunade pero ella por lo visto tampoco sabía.

 _O eso la rubia le decía.  
_ .

.

.

— ¡Ahí está el fenómeno!

— No te le acerques, es demasiado rara.

— Pero si solo es una debilucha…

A diario escuchaba cosas malas de ella.

Pero, ¿por qué la odiaban tanto? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser diferente a los demás?

Ella caminaba sosteniendo su bolsa de compras, con el paso rápido y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Su casa… Simplemente era territorio que le había dejado el tercer Mizukage por alguna razón.

De vez en cuando Tsunade la visitaba, cuando no estaba en otras aldeas buscando hierbas medicinales. Entendía que era la rubia era médico ninja, ¿pero todo el tiempo tenía que estar elaborando medicamentos? Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigían.

Sakura hubiese querido decirle a su maestra que se quedara con ella, pero era orgullosa y quería demostrarle que se podía valer por sí misma.

Antes, cuando tenía cuatro años, la golpeaban los niños de su edad o más grandes. Le decían fenómeno, monstruo, demonio… ¿por qué? La agredían, la dejaban en pésimas condiciones y se largaban, para repetir lo mismo al día siguiente, día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes.

Y si bien era fuerte, ella se negaba a usar su fuerza contra los demás, no quería hacer daño a nadie. Había entendido a los siete que ellos no iban a entender de razones, por lo que su actitud había cambiado. No iba a dejar que la maltrataran, por lo que, cuando la insultaban, ella simplemente ignoraba y cuando la querían agredir, ella se defendía y los atacaba.

Poco a poco su carácter iba tornándose más frío y hostil. Y si, el defenderse funcionaba, hasta que un día uno de sus agresores le dijo algo que la dejo pensando.

 _En verdad eres un monstruo. ¡Traes calamidades a dónde vas, tú nos quitaste al Tercer Mizukage y todos te odian porque eres un demonio! Caminas regocijándote de nuestra desgracia tan tranquila, ¡eres una maldita huérfana!_

Ella no lo aparentó, pero le dolió en lo profundo de su alma el ser tan despreciada por todos.

Tenía tantas dudas de ella misma. No sabía quiénes eran sus padres, ni sus nombres. No sabía por qué la odiaban. No sabía que tenía ella que ver con el Mizukage y por qué le había dejado un territorio. No tenía ni idea como había conocido a Tsunade. Y la rubia no le aclaraba ninguna de sus dudas, siempre cambiaba el tema o se desviaba, por lo que decidió investigar por ella misma. Sabía su apellido, ¿eso era algo no? El Clan Haruno. Ella era la única sobreviviente de este, por alguna razón. Según las cosas básicas que le había dicho Tsunade, era que ella era una de las portadoras del Shinkirō, que era el dōjutsu de su clan.

 _¿Y quiénes eran los otros portadores? ¿Y por qué yo lo desperté y no todos los del clan? Dijiste uno de ellos, eso suena a que no todos pudieron hacerlo._ La rubia tosió y prosiguió a la explicación, ignorando las dudas de la ojijade y haciendo que ésta rechine los dientes. La Senju debía tener más cuidado, pues Sakura era demasiado inteligente y perceptiva.

 _El Shinkirō es un dōjutsu especial que puede controlar los cinco elementos y sus derivados, pero claro que con mucha práctica y dedicación, además de talento en el control del chakra. También gracias a este dōjutsu, puedes leer la mente y predecir los movimientos de tus oponentes, claro que a veces no funciona cuando tu oponente tiene la capacidad de bloquear su mente. Asimismo, tiene la capacidad de controlar el cuerpo de los usuarios, pero para ello tienes que tener conocimiento en el cuerpo humano, sus puntos de chakra y de presión._ Le había respondido su maestra.

 _¿Y por qué no me lo habías mencionado antes?_ La pelirrosa no entendía por qué tanto misterio, recién le contaba todo ello a los ocho años, luego de haber aprendido ciertas técnicas básicas de una medic-nin. Ella creía que su maestra le había hecho esa propuesta con doble intención, la estaba entrenando pero a la vez no le estaba diciendo el porqué de sus acciones.

 _Todo tiene su momento, Sakura._

Esperar, esperar, esperar. Era sumamente frustrante.

.

.

.

Había logrado graduarse de la academia ninja, siendo la primera en su clase, y ganándose más desprecio — _si es que eso era posible_.

Tenía once años y oficialmente era una genin. Con su corta edad, ya dominaba perfectamente el shinkirō, los cinco elementos y la mayoría de sus derivados, tenía un amplio conocimiento en medicina y era una talentosa ninja médico. Era tan poderosa que hasta podría darle una buena lucha a un jounin.

Tenía un protector azul con el símbolo de Kirigakure. Lastimosamente, no era la mejor etapa para su aldea.

El cuarto Mizukage, Yagura Karatachi, tenía aquel mando hace nueve años, y decir que había mejorado en algo la aldea era una asquerosa mentira.

Yagura había ordenado a los estudiantes que se enfrentaran a muerte como ritual de graduación. Todos los ganadores habían adquirido cierta malicia en sus miradas y habían perdido un brillo particular. Yagura quería eso. Quería armas, no personas con sentimientos.

Sakura había asesinado por primera vez a alguien. No solo a alguien, era una de las personas que la odiaban y la habían agredido de niña, que por cierto era débil. Era el mismo que le había dicho aquellas palabras que se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y uno de los más talentosos de la academia, su padre y su madre eran anbu de élite.

Y lo peor era que no le dolía haberlo matado.

 _— Voy a matarte de una vez por todas, este momento lo he esperado toda mi vida — los niños lo secundaron con aplausos y gritos— ¡Le estoy haciendo un favor a esta aldea!_

 _Eso había dicho aquel niño antes de empezar el enfrentamiento, y Sakura no se había inmutado. Con el paso de los años, había perdido sensibilidad y emoción. ¿Por qué le importaría lo que le sucedieran a los demás si para ellos, ella era una bastarda que traía desgracia? Miró al pelirrojo y decidió matarlo lentamente, jugaría un poco con él para hacerlo sufrir un poco de lo que ella había sufrido._

 _El pelirrojo hizo sellos con las manos y Sakura al entender que técnica iba a hacer contra ella, y se puso en posición de defensa. Pero no se tomó ni la molestia en activar su dōjutsu._

 _— ¡Kōri no ha! — sus manos se convirtieron en cuchillas de agua, corrió hacia Sakura e intentó clavarle como sea en cualquier parte del cuerpo._

 _Ella se movía a una velocidad impresionante, esquivándolo. Entonces se aburrió, pues era demasiado predecible al nivel de ser ridículo. Desapareció, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos y apareció detrás de él, sosteniendo sus brazos en alto. Kei, como se llamaba el pelirrojo, intentaba zafar sus brazos pero le era imposible pues ella lo tenía firmemente sostenido._

 _Kei volteó y vio una sonrisa cínica en la ojijade. Tembló de miedo._

 _— N-No, espera._

 _— Hn, eras débil._

 _¿E-Eras…?_

 _Lo decapitó con las mismas cuchillas de agua de Kei y pateó su cuerpo haciendo que este cayera al suelo en un charco de sangre, su cabeza rodó hasta los pies de Yagura, que veía todo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro oculta entre sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas encima de sus rodillas._

 _Los demás niños veían aterrados la escena. Y eso solo hizo que le temieran a la pelirrosada. A ésta le daba igual, después de todo, era mejor que le temieran a que se metieran con ella._

 _—Ganadora del encuentro: Haruno Sakura._

Se había sentido extrañamente bien.

Ella lo había decapitado, con su indiferente rostro y firme postura. Yagura había visto todas las peleas y se sentía complacido con la pelirrosa, él veía un grandioso potencial en ella. Quizás era una buena idea reclutarla como uno de sus espadachines…

 _Sakura al sentir la intensa mirada del cuarto Mizukage, no se ablandó y le respondió con la misma efusividad. Ella ya no se iba a dejar intimidar por nada ni por nadie e iba a cumplir su objetivo, que era descubrir su verdadera identidad por ella misma, ya que nadie parecía querer ayudarla._

Yagura cada vez estaba más interesado en esa niña, sabría que le sería útil, pero primero ella tenía que tener conocimiento de la bestia que tenía sellada en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Un kunai salió disparado a su ubicación, por lo que lo desvió con otro.

Aquella niña era muy perceptiva.

— ¿Quién eres?

No se escuchó una respuesta, frustrando más a la ojijade.

Entonces cuando iba a lanzar otro, escuchó una voz áspera y varonil.

— ¿Y tú si sabes quién eres?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, pero lo dejo proseguir. Sentía que iba a enterarse de algo importante.

— ¿Y tú si sabes quién soy? — preguntó ella, irónica.

— Más de lo que sabes de ti misma, sí — ella no dijo nada — ¿Sabes de los bijūs y de los jinchūrikis?

¿Qué si sabía? Por supuesto que sí. Eso le enseñaban en la academia. Sobre todo porque el tercer Mizukage había muerto contra la lucha con un ninja que intentó desatar a la bestia del cuerpo de la mano derecha del Yondaime.

¿Y a que venía este tipo? ¿A darle una clase básica de academia? Pff.

Justo cuando se disponía a largarse, escucho el nombre que nunca iba a olvidar.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Ren Haruno?

— ¿Qué sabes de él? — preguntó justo cuando el desconocido terminó de hablar.

 _Bingo._

Pero Sakura no era tonta, ella sabía que confiar en un desconocido era arriesgado.

— Ren Haruno era tu abuelo. Más conocido como el Jinchūriki de diez colas y la mano derecha del tercer Mizukage, el Yondaime Daiki Akimiro.

— Él está muerto, por consiguiente el bijū de diez colas también debería estarlo — estaba irritada y no se molestaba en ocultarlo — ¿A qué quieres llegar?

El desconocido estaba complacido. Podría manipularla más fácilmente pues no tenía conocimiento de nada

— ¿Estás segura que el bijū de diez colas ya no existe? — Sakura calló, realmente no estaba segura — Antes de la muerte de Ren Haruno, Madara Uchiha liberó al bijū de su cuerpo, matando a Ren en el proceso, pues ya deberías saber que un jinchūriki muere en una extracción del bijū.

Era cierto. Eso coordinaba con todos los libros e información. Además el sujeto sonaba convincente, pero aun así, no se fiaba de él.

— Entonces fue liberado y el tercer Mizukage peleo a muerte contra Madara. Fue una pelea muy reñida, y Madara simplemente desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Todos los del hospital murieron… Un regalo de él. Antes de que el Yondaime muriera, selló a la bestia en la nieta de Ren.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sellaría a una bestia en la nieta de su mano derecha?

Sakura casi pudo escuchar una sonrisa amplia llena de satisfacción.

— Porque Ren confiaba en que ella podría ser la única en poder conllevarlo.

Los labios de la kunoichi se secaron.

— ¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto esperaba.

— Porque tú eres la nieta de Ren Haruno.

.

.

.

Tsunade había llegado después de dos meses a Kirigakure y estaban ambas tomando un té en la sala de estar. Sakura se había vuelto distante y fría pues creía que nadie se merecía su atención, pero con Tsunade si hablaba oraciones completas y no simples monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza.

— Entonces te graduaste…

La rubia la veía con una sonrisa, estaba orgullosa de su discípula.

Tsunade no tenía conocimiento de que maltrataban a Sakura, no sabía que era despreciada. Siempre que ella la visitaba, la gente se limitaba a ver con respeto a la sannin e ignorar a la pelirrosa, pero no sabía que cuando se iba, aquel trato cambiaba. Sakura tampoco le había dicho nada, pues no quería ser una molestia para la rubia. Ya mucho tenía con sentirse obligada — _según Sakura_ — a visitarla cada cierto tiempo.

La sannin tampoco tenía conocimiento que se habían enfrentado a muerte como ritual de la academia. Ella creía que había cambiado al estar sola siempre, había sido obligada a madurar muy rápido y ver por sí misma.

— Sí, formaría grupo de tres en una semana, según Ibozu-sensei… — susurró la ahora genin — Para los exámenes chūnin meses tendré que ir a Iwa.

Pero claro, aquello sería en unos cuantos meses.

— Iwagakure, ¿eh?

Sakura asintió.

— Tsunade-sama, hace un tiempo leí sobre los bijūs — mintió, pues no quería decir que ese desconocido se lo había comentado.

La Haruno pudo notar como Tsunade se tensaba y fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y que con eso?

 _Con que era verdad…_ pensó la joven con cierta decepción.

— Leí que estas bestias habían sido sellados en personas, estas eran llamadas jinchūrikis —al ver que Tsunade no iba a decir nada, prosiguió — El tercer Mizukage murió y lo último que había hecho fue sellar en bijū en el cuerpo de una bebé…

La rubia estaba paralizada. Sí, sabía que algún día, ella querría saber la verdad. Pero no le era permitido, esa era una promesa que le había hecho a Ren.

Ella no debía despertar la segunda fase del Shinkirō, pues había demasiado peligro que podría correr si lo descubría. Además de que lidiaría con la enfermedad que tendría Ren.

Tsunade, a pesar de saber eso, sabía en el fondo que la pelirosa algún día lo lograría, por lo que intentaba buscar una cura a la enfermedad. Buscaba por todas las aldeas, recopilaba información del shinkirō e intentaba probar otros remedios. Pero nada. En primer lugar, el shinkirō era un secreto del clan Haruno y esa información solo podía ser vista por el Mizukage, por lo que la rubia no podía tener acceso. La única que podía verlo era la pelirrosa, pero Tsunade no quería que ella supiera todo lo del shinkirō, pues sabría de su segunda fase. Intentaba estudiar aquel dōjutsu del mismo cuerpo de Sakura, con la excusa de que eran revisiones médicas, pero era notablemente difícil. Ella básicamente tenía que descubrir todo por ella misma, y era algo que le tomaría tiempo. Y en segundo lugar, si bien podía hacer varios medicamentos, no sabría si estarían bien pues no podría experimentarlos con alguien que no tiene el mirai no shinkirō.

El Shinkirō sacaba todo su potencial cuando se refería a defender a los demás, originalmente no era un dōjutsu destructivo. Y si el usuario lo usaba con ese fin, su chakra se volvería diabólico y su cuerpo se resistiría. En el caso de Sakura, su chakra disminuiría, y eso significaría que el bijū entraría en acción, liberándose del sello y matando al jinchūriki en el proceso. Sea como sea, era totalmente arriesgado.

No era un riesgo que Ren quería que ella corriera.

— Tsunade-sama… ¿Quién era ese bebé? — apretó los puños bajo la mesa, bajando la cabeza haciendo sus mechones tapen su rostro.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente. No podía decirle la verdad.

* * *

 **¿Y bien chicos, que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Diablos que he avanzado mucho en la historia, ya voy hasta ahora 7 capítulos ya escritos. Quería subir el domingo este capítulo, ¡pero no quería hacerlos esperar! Gracias por leer y agregarme a sus favoritos.**

 **Recuerden que los reviews son los orgasmos de un escritor. xD (como leí en un fanfic SS y me cague de risa jsjsjs)**

 **Hoy descubrimos que a Sakura se le ha sido ocultado todo su origen, ¿por qué creen ustedes?**

 **¿Quien era aquel desconocido? ¿Era realmente Yagura? ¿O era otra persona...? No se olviden del sujeto, que será un papel trascendental en la historia ;) Y también recordemos que a Sakura la persiguen muchas personas.**

 **¿Qué le prometió Tsunade a Ren Haruno? ¿Que creen ustedes, chicos?**

 **¡Bueno chicos, gracias por leer! Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima. En el próximo capítulo Sakura aparecerá a Konoha, ¿saben que significa aquello? ¡Equipo 7, sí señor!**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo: Los altibajos del equipo 7**_

 _ **OnceUponASasusaku off**_


	3. Chapter 3: Los altibajos del Equipo 7

**Lean mi nota final, por favor.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, btw. Los leo siempre y adoro saber que les interesa mi historia c:**

 **Sinopsis: Sakura Haruno es el Jinchūriki de Diez Colas, la única persona sobreviviente del clan Haruno que fue capaz de despertar el dōjutsu de la familia: el Shinkirō. El no conocer nada de su origen es algo que la agobia, por lo que decide averiguar su identidad por ella misma. En los exámenes chūnin es agrupada en el equipo 7. Dos jinchūrikis, un vengador y el ninja copia como maestro suenan al inicio de un mal chiste.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto, quién concluyó la serie con un hermoso Sasusaku. Aunque yo habría agregado más escenas... ¡Como sea!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Los altibajos del equipo 7.**

* * *

— _¿Equipos de tres? Eso solo me retrasará_ — pensó hastiado el azabache.

Hace una semana se habían graduado en Konoha. Iruka-sensei ahora había informado que serían asignados a un jounin en equipos de tres.

— _Ne, ne. Mientras que no me toque con Sasuke-teme, todo estará bien_ — pensó el rubio.

Iruka empezó a leer los nombres de los equipos.

— Equipo siete. Naruto Uzumaki — el rubio prestó atención — Midori Fujiwara — una castaña de ojos celestes bufó y empezó a chillar.

— ¡Dios, con ese idiota no!

Naruto simplemente suspiró. Midori siempre era muy hostil con él. Más bien, no era hostil… Era cruel. No desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacerle recordar que estaba solo y que era huérfano.

Iruka siguió ignorando a la kunoichi. — Y Sasuke Uchiha.

De repente el rostro disconforme de Midori cambió a uno de completo ilusión con dos corazones en los ojos. Sasuke hizo una cara de disgusto para nada disimulada. El resto de chicas la fulminó con la mirada y otras decepcionadas, bajaron la cabeza.

— ¡Yahoo~! ¡Estoy con Sasuke-kun!

Naruto se levantó rápidamente y señaló a Sasuke.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿¡Por qué un ninja talentoso como yo tiene que estar en el mismo equipo que este chico?!

Midori lo sentó de golpe con un puñetazo en la cabeza y el rubio empezó a quejarse por el chinchón que le aparecía.

— Sasuke tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos — explicó Iruka con sus manos en jarras — Naruto, tu tuviste las peores calificaciones. Para tener un equipo balanceado, pusimos al mejor estudiante con el peor estudiante.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar junto con los gruñidos de Naruto.

— Espero que te quede claro, idiota, que nunca estarás al nivel de Sasuke-kun — Midori miraba al rubio con repugnancia.

—Solo no te metas en mi camino, perdedor — dijo Sasuke, ignorando a su compañera.

Naruto temblaba de la furia con su puño en alto, fulminando al Uchiha.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que dijiste?!

— ¿Quieres pelear, perdedor?

— Uzumaki, cállate y deja a Sasuke-kun en paz — ordenó Midori ya cansada del comportamiento del rubio. Naruto refunfuñó y se sentó, ignorando también a su compañera.

— En la tarde, conocerán al jounin encargado de cada equipo. Están libres hasta entonces.

.

.

.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! — Llamaba la castaña — ¡Kuso! ¿A dónde se metió? Pensé que podríamos comer juntos…

— Hey, ¡Midori! ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos? — le sonrió Naruto.

Al rubio no le gustaba la chica, pero creía que era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. Después de todo, ¿estaban en el mismo equipo, no?

— ¿Tú, comiendo conmigo? ¡Ja! Antes muerta.

— B-Bueno, estamos en el mismo grupo y pensé…

— ¡Tú no piensas, ese es el problema! ¿¡Que te crees?! ¿Yo almorzando con un pobre huérfano como tú? Me das asco — Naruto agachó la cabeza — Escúchame bien, tú no te meterás entre Sasuke-kun y yo. Así que ni te molestes en hablarme o molestar a Sasuke-kun. ¿Te quedo claro en tu cerebro de nuez?

Naruto no dijo nada y Midori sonrió triunfal.

— Que bueno que fui clara.

Y se fue, a seguir buscando a Sasuke. A lo mejor si se hubiera quedado más tiempo hubiese visto como una lágrima descendía de los hermosos ojos azules de su compañero.

.

.

.

— ¡Sasuke-kuuuuun~! ¡Finalmente te encontré!

Sasuke caminó, pasando de ella.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, pensé que como estamos en el mismo equipo, podríamos comer juntos!

Pero Midori no se rendía, lo estaba prácticamente correteando. Sasuke no decía nada, mantenía su mirada al frente. Pero el moreno presentía que algo estaba mal. No había escuchado ninguno de los chillidos del rubio molestándolo o caminando por ahí.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?

— ¡Y eso que importa, lo único que hace es molestarte! — Sasuke iba a retomar su camino, hasta que Midori volvió a abrir la boca — No tiene modales, pero claro, ¿cómo iba a tener? Él no tiene padres. Nunca fue educado y por eso es un idiota. No sabe hacer más que traer problemas. ¡Está tan solo que no me sorprende que su personalidad se haya formado irritante!

Midori entonces sintió como era atravesada por la mirada lasciva de Sasuke. Entonces ella lo confundió con una mirada intensa.

 _¡Le gusto! ¡Me está mirando con intensidad!_ pensó ella.

— Pero sabes, a veces lo envidio porque puede hacer de todo y sin que sus padres lo molesten o presionen.

Sasuke miró al frente, apretando los puños.

— La soledad… — susurró él, aunque era audible para Midori — Tú no sabes qué es eso, es peor que ser castigado por tus padres…

— ¿P-Por qué me dices eso? — Retrocedió un paso involuntariamente — Naruto siempre ha estado solo, además sabes que él trae desgracia, lo mejor para la aldea sin duda sería no tenerlo aquí… De todas formas, nadie lo extrañaría, no tiene padres.

Aquello último fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— Tú… — Sasuke la miró con odio — Eres repugnante.

Midori abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras Sasuke se iba, dejándola sola.

.

.

.

Los tres estaban en el salón aun esperando por el jounin que estaría encargado de ellos.

Sasuke estaba sentado cerca de la ventana con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto, que ya había recobrado su hiperactividad, se encontraba quejándose porque el sensei no llegaba y todos los demás se habían ido.

Y Midori estaba callando al rubio, aún un poco dolida de las palabras del moreno.

— ¡Todos los grupos ya se fueron-dattebayo! ¡Incluso Iruka-sensei!

La verdad era que los tres estaban irritados por la impuntualidad del jounin.

— ¡Ya verá! — Se subió a una silla colocando el borrador de la pizarra sobre la puerta — ¡Eso se gana por llegar tarde!

— Eres un imbécil. Obviamente no caerá, es un jounin — roló los ojos la castaña.

De repente Naruto volvió a su lugar y los tres vieron como la puerta se abría, y el borrador caía en el cabello puntiagudo de Kakashi, llenándolo de tiza.

— _¿Es en verdad un jounin?_ — pensó el moreno.

Naruto se partió de risa mientras Midori intentaba acercarse a Sasuke disimuladamente.

— Mi primera impresión… Es que no me agradan.

.

.

.

Luego de las presentaciones, Kakashi les había anunciado que iban a tener una prueba el día siguiente. Les había advertido no desayunar para ello.

Y ahí estaban los tres, esperando a Kakashi quien no llegaba.

Hasta que por fin, apareció y Kakashi les informó de la prueba de los cascabeles.

Naruto había fallado en su ataque a Kakashi, había también caído en una trampa donde una cuerda lo había puesto patas arriba, y cuando había intentado comer los almuerzos; Sasuke había intentado atacarlo solo, terminando enterrado bajo la tierra y por último Midori había caído bajo el genjutsu del jounin y se había burlado y pasado de largo al ver a Naruto colgado del árbol.

Y ahí estaban, siendo regañados por Kakashi. Naruto atado en un poste, y Midori y Sasuke a su lado. El jounin había decidido darles una última oportunidad, que era no darle nada de comer a Naruto como castigo y luego volver a enfrentarlo como un equipo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el estómago de Naruto empezó a rugir.

— ¡Bah, yo puedo estar días o semanas sin comer-dattebayo!

Sasuke lo vio al escuchar de nuevo otro rugido, notó su rostro de resignación. Suspiró y le tendió su obento.

Naruto se sorprendió y Midori frunció el ceño.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Si Kakashi-sensei nos ve, será nuestro fin! — vio a todos lados aterrada.

— Se ha ido, si vamos a trabajar en equipo y Naruto tiene hambre se tornará una molestia para nosotros — explicó el moreno y Midori negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Naruto se lo buscó por ser tan egoísta!

Sasuke la vio exasperado y Midori tembló, casi podía sentir como miles de cuchillas la atravesaban. Pero no era suficiente aquello, ella no quería ceder.

Naruto los vio y habló con pesar.

— Estoy atado, van a tener que darme de comer.

Midori negó nuevamente. — No pienso darle de comer.

El moreno tomó una porción de arroz con sus palillos y se lo metió de golpe al rubio, haciendo que empiece a toser.

— ¡Ahhh, Sasuke! — una vena se formó en su frente.

Entonces todo el cielo se volvió nublado y con tormentas y Kakashi apareció en frente de ellos.

— ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Se han atrevido a desobedecerme?!

Midori chillaba de miedo, ella sabía que no era buena idea.

— ¡Usted dijo que nosotros éramos tres y es por eso que me han ayudado! — gritó el rubio temblando desde las sogas.

Sasuke lo secundó.

— Estamos juntos en esto.

Midori empezó a llorar del miedo.

— ¡¿Un equipo, eh?! — El cielo empezó a despejarse y Kakashi cerró su ojo, con una sonrisa tras la máscara — Están aprobados.

Ahora los tres lucieron desconcertados.

— Ustedes son el primer equipo que apruebo — explico con los nudillos en su mentón — Los demás hacían los que decía, eran unos idiotas.

La castaña tuvo la decencia de encogerse en su lugar.

— Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción — el jounin les mostró el pulgar — Desde mañana, empezaremos las misiones.

Naruto empezó a mover sus piernas y completamente alegre empezó a gritar. Sasuke sonrió de lado al igual de Kakashi. Y Midori seguía encogida, ahora viendo al suelo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Ehhhhh?! ¿¡Cómo que decidió abandonarnos?!

Los gritos del rubio resonaban por toda la habitación. Sasuke estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, pero sin replicar nada. Kakashi estaba acariciándose la mandíbula.

Midori no tenía ningún talento en especial, ni tampoco mucha agilidad mental o inteligencia, con duras penas había podido pasar la academia creando el henge. Lo peor de ella posiblemente era que no se esforzaba ni tenía actitud de superación.

Kakashi sabía que Midori tampoco había trabajado en equipo, se había negado dos veces a ayudar a su compañero. El jounin la había dejado pasar confiando en que ella iba a aprender de aquello y maduraría, además de que sería injusto para Sasuke el no aprobarlo, pero la chica había decidido salirse sin intentarlo. No tenía determinación.

La castaña había decidido salir. Ella no provenía de ningún clan conocido, es más, simplemente había entrado por Sasuke, porque se había enamorado de él. Pero aquel no era tan grande, pues había decidido dejarlo de lado. Se enfocaría en la tienda de ropa de su madre

— Midori Fujiwara ha decidido optar por ser una aldeana — explicó el tercer hokage con mucha paciencia.

Sasuke se mordió el interior de la comisura de sus labios frustrado. Ahora tenían que encontrar un miembro más y no podrían tener misiones y entrenar, no podían sin un miembro más. Más bien, si podían pues consideraba a esa chica una carga, _y tenerla era una desventaja,_ según él, pero no les era permitido.

— _Kuso_ — maldijo en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y cómo planea que seguiremos? No es justo para nosotros retrasarnos porque un miembro decida salir.

Kakashi miró de reojo a Sasuke con una mueca de decepción.

— _No entendió nada del trabajo en equipo_ — pensó. El Uchiha seguía siendo egoísta.

Sarutobi abrió la boca, pero de repente se escucharon unos golpes firmes en la puerta. Sonrió y apoyó su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

— Parece que ya llegó el cuarto miembro del equipo siete.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto miraron atentamente como la puerta se abría poco a poco y pudieron notar una mata rosada.

Era una chica que casi tenía la misma estatura de Sasuke, su largo y delgado cabello rosado estaba atado en una coleta baja y sus ojos jades resaltaban en su blanco y niveo rostro.

Tenía una expresión arisca y seria, que decía claramente _aléjense._

Los tres miembros masculinos del equipo siete la vieron minuciosamente. Era muy linda.

Sasuke desvió la mirada después de escanear lo necesario, y puso de nuevo su rostro de indiferencia con sus manos en el bolsillo.

Naruto se había sonrojado y estaba balbuceando mientras intentaba recordar su nombre para presentarse con la guapa genin.

Kakashi le sonrió amistosamente, cerrando su único ojo a la vista.

Sakura quiso rebanarles las caras con sus uñas por ser demasiado obvios, pero se tuvo que abstener de matar a su equipo. Miró al Hokage e hizo una reverencia, conservando su postura distante.

— Hokage-sama.

El anciano le sonrió gentilmente.

— Ah, Sakura-chan. Bienvenida a Konoha — miró al equipo siete — Ella es su nueva integrante, Haruno Sakura. Kakashi, tú verás si ella es digna de ser tu alumna y después de ello, empezarían sus misiones de equipo.

Los chicos se extrañaron. Es decir, el hokage parecía muy seguro que ella iba a pasar… No parecía que había dudado, no parecía tener un plan B si Sakura no era aceptada por el jounin.

Sarutobi le tendió una carpeta a Kakashi, que en la pestaña Sasuke pudo leer _Sakura Haruno._ Era su información.

El jounin la abrió y notó que solo había una hoja, pareciéndole sospechoso aquello. Una imagen de la pelirrosa en una esquina. Estaba su información básica: su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento y sus calificaciones de la academia ninja de Kirigakure.

Ella era un año mayor que Naruto y medio año mayor que Sasuke, y había sido la mejor alumna de la academia.

No había nada más. El ninja copia pensó que aquello era demasiado general y buscó con la mirada al sandaime intentando hallar respuestas, éste le vio y asintió imperceptiblemente para los chicos, pero no para Sakura. Kakashi entendió por aquello que luego hablarían de eso.

Sakura estaba correctamente parada estudiando los gestos de su— _ahora_ —sensei. Sabía que le extrañaría la escaza información, pero era cosa del Mizukage, a ella le importaba muy poco si le daban mil hojas de su vida o ninguna. Ella sentía cierto desconcierto hacia aquello. Es decir, ella no ocultaba nada y estaba limpia.

— Bien, empezaremos entonces ahora mismo — Kakashi miró a la pelirrosa y luego desvió su mirada a Sasuke y Naruto — Creo que sería mejor que vengan, para que vean las habilidades de su nueva posible compañera.

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero conocer a Sakura-chan! — gritó sonrojado el rubio mientras Sakura hacía una mueca de molestia.

— _Pues que rápido se le pasó el que Midori los haya abandonado_ — pensaron Sarutobi y Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kakashi vio a Sasuke, quien desvió la mirada desinteresado.

— Hn, como sea.

El moreno pensaba que aquello les retrasaba, por lo que no pudo evitar bufar. La chica recién llegaba y ya era un problema.

Entonces el equipo siete y Sakura, se encaminaron al campo de entrenamiento donde habían hecho la prueba de los cascabeles, con autorización del hokage.

— Sakura, tu prueba será sencilla... Si logras vencerme, estás dentro del equipo, sino tendrás que volver a la academia — sentenció el jounin.

— ¿¡Ehhhhh?! ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei, sola no va a poder lograrlo!

Naruto realmente quería que la pelirrosa sea parte de ellos, le gustaba la chica. Además de que necesitaban un miembro más para las misiones, claro.

— _Maldición, básicamente todo está en las manos de esa chica_ — pensó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos — _Ella no podrá con él y tampoco tiene la oportunidad de trabajar en equipo, ¿qué planeas, Kakashi?_

— Sasuke, Naruto, quiero que vean la pelea. Después de todo, es bueno conocer las habilidades de los demás. A lo mejor y llega a ser el cuarto miembro y sería información útil para nosotros — los dos mencionados se situaron a un costado, a una distancia prudente.

Naruto se sentó sobre la hierba refunfuñando y Sasuke se apoyó contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Ambos estaban en total desacuerdo y la pelirrosa podía sentirlo, pero también sabía que el que la subestimaran era una ventaja para ella.

— De acuerdo, empieza — Kakashi sacó su libro de su bolso ninja y empezó a leerlo.

El jounin entonces alzó la mirada y se puso en alerta cuando Sakura ya no estaba en su campo de visión. Notó que ella estaba ocultando su chakra y se tensó.

Una pierna pasó rápidamente por sus tobillos, haciendo que cayera. Pero antes de caer de sentón, sintió un puño en su espalda, que lo alzó por los aires, seguida por la pelirrosa que también había saltado.

Kakashi reaccionó y justo cuando la pierna de Sakura iba a patearlo en su abdomen para cortarle la respiración, la bloqueo con sus brazos en una equis.

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían podido ver sus movimientos.

— _Es muy rápida_ — pensó el moreno mientras el rubio la veía maravillado.

— ¡Sugoii, Sakura-chan!

Ambos seguían en el aire y entonces Sakura, al tener su pierna bloqueada, recurrio a sus manos, tomando a Kakashi por los tobillos y arrojándolo al suelo. El jounin fue más veloz y dio un salto en el aire para caer con elegancia.

— Vaya, eso es una gran sorpresa, parece que eres muy buena en el taijutsu — dijo Kakashi con genuino asombro, recogiendo su libro del suelo y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

— ¡Muy bien, Sakura-chan! ¡Lo estás haciendo increíble-dattebayo!

— _Es imposible tener ese nivel de velocidad para ser un genin, hay algo malo con ella…_ — pensó Sasuke totalmente desconfiado — _Es más rápida que Kakashi._

Sakura los ignoró y prosiguió. Lo atacó de frente, cosa que Kakashi pudo fácilmente evitar, la mandó a volar contra un árbol, del cual salió un pequeño humo y notó que era un clon, la verdadera Sakura apareció por detrás, le asestó un golpe en la canilla e hizo que se retorciera.

Entonces ella aprovechó, saltó un metro lejos de Kakashi y lanzó varios kunais, que fallaron completamente, le dieron a sus todos sus lados, pero sin darle a él en el cuerpo.

— Bueno, no tiene buena puntería… — pensó el jounin y cuando se movió sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla.

Se alertó y vio los kunais fijamente, estos tenían finos hilos amarrados. Emanaba un aura verde y en seguida reconoció que eran hilos de chakra. Estaba atrapado.

— Vaya, sin duda es algo muy astuto — analizó Kakashi estático en su lugar — Te subestimé.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

— Yo también lo hice… — apretó los hilos contra el cuerpo de Kakashi y éste desapareció en humo — Eras un clon.

Ella soltó los hilos y caminó unos pasos observando el lugar ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. De acuerdo, ahora tenía que ver donde estaba escondido.

Izquierda, derecha, atrás, arriba… Nada.

Entonces…

Dio un salto alto y concentró todo su peso y chakra en la planta de su pie izquierdo, contra la tierra. Esta no tardó en deformarse y abrirse en miles de grietas en un gigantesco radio, que llegó hasta Naruto y Sasuke, el primero se paró y se balanceó perdiendo todo el equilibrio y cayendo de sentón, y el último por reflejo saltó a la rama del árbol en que estaba recargado.

— _Ella definitivamente no es normal, tiene una fuerza_ monstruosa — pensó el Uchiha sin perder ni un segundo de vista a la pelirrosa.

Kakashi se quedó con los ojos como platos unos segundos y luego salió de los escombros.

— _Ha concentrado una enorme cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo y lo ha enfocado todo en su pie para hacer el golpe. Es imposible de realizar sin un perfecto control del chakra_ — el jounin vio a Sakura — _Y tampoco se le nota cansada por ello… A menos que…_

No, eso ya lo hablaría luego con el hokage.

— Eres indudablemente buena, pero no lo suficiente para estar en este equipo.

Kakashi no lo decía para hacerla sentir menos, todo lo contrario, había notado arrogancia en ella y él no iba a contribuir en alimentar su tan inflado ego. Naruto replico instantáneamente.

— ¡Que dices, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sakura-chan es fantástica!

Kakashi vio a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Éste fruncía el ceño, parecía de acuerdo con Naruto… Pero el jounin quería algo más que un gesto.

— ¿Piensas igual que Naruto, Sasuke? ¿Quieres que Sakura esté en el equipo?

Todas las miradas cayeron en el Uchiha, incomodándolo.

— Hmph, necesitamos un miembro — desvió la mirada intentando lucir desinteresado, pero lo cierto es que se había quedado mirando a la pelirrosa más de la cuenta y creía que Kakashi había visto eso, por lo que se sintió abochornado.

Naruto y Kakashi tenían una gota en la nuca. Sonaba muy al estilo Sasuke. Tipo " _Te necesitamos y tú eres quien debe estar agradecida de ello"._

Sakura simplemente se limitaba a verlo. Había notado el símbolo del clan Uchiha y aquello le causaba ciertas náuseas, pero sabía disimular todo muy bien. Ella tenía entendido que el sharingan era el dōjutsu del clan Uchiha, y el pensar que ese chico provenía del mismo linaje del que había asesinado a su familia, era simplemente repugnante ante sus ojos.

La pelirosa volvió a ver al frente, donde Kakashi.

— Suenan convencidos.

— Eso no es suficiente.

— ¿Me dirás que ellos te derrotaron? — preguntó sarcástica.

— No los subestimes — Kakashi sonrió — Ellos me derrotaron limpiamente.

Sakura entonces miró al par detenidamente. Entonces se dio cuenta…

— Trabajo en equipo.

— Exactamente. Ellos dejaron de lado sus diferencias y trabajaron juntos para derrotarme.

Naruto y Sasuke no sabía que planeaba Kakashi al mentirle a la chica. Es decir, lo último que habían hecho fue trabajar en equipo. Solo al final cuando Sasuke le ofreció comida a Naruto, pero con fines egoístas.

Sakura notó la duda del par, por lo que se aprovechó de la situación. — Entonces su trabajo en equipo no fue tan eficaz, como para que su compañera haya decidido abandonarlos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sakura era muy inteligente, había notado la mentira.

— Como dices que son muy talentosos, quisiera medirme con ellos. Los dejaré _trabajar en equipo_ —lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Naruto puso una expresión completamente aterrada y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

— _Esto puede tornarse interesante_ — pensó el Uchiha.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. — Ellos son tus compañeros, no tus oponentes.

Sakura se contuvo para reír burlona.

— ¿Dónde se fue la confianza que les tenías? — preguntó algo disgustada y luego se le ocurrió provocarlo. Sonrió con sorna y continuó — ¿O es que acaso crees que no son rivales para mí?

Naruto realmente al ver a Sakura creía que no tenía oportunidad con ella, pero no era eso, simplemente no quería pelear con ella. Mientras que Sasuke, lo había sentido como un reto, haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos.

— No viene al caso una pelea entre ustedes. Están juntos en equipo y peleas solo traerían rencor y envidia — explicó con simpleza el jounin dando por acabada la discusión.

Sasuke y Sakura bufaron. La pelirrosa al notar la mirada del azabache sobre ella, roló los ojos irritada.

Kakashi sonrió y pensó. — _Ellos dos se parecen mucho. Me pregunto qué tipo de relación adoptarán. Lo más probable es que se odien, al tener el mismo carácter._

— Sakura, pasarás a ser el cuarto miembro… — Naruto empezó a celebrar, y los otros dos seguían neutrales —… Si me prometes proteger a tus compañeros.

Sakura abrió ligeramente los ojos y observó a detalle a los tres. Podía notar que eran buenas personas, y notaba que entre los tres había cierta complicidad, cierto apoyo. Podía ver un lazo invisible que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Y sabía que ella no podía ser parte de eso. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero ella tenía un objetivo que se había trazado todo el año pasado, por eso se había ido de Kirigakure un año y luego había aparecido en Konoha. Luego de graduarse de la academia, la dejó y se tomó un año viajando de pueblo en pueblo, intentando recolectar información. Después, había vuelto precisamente para los exámenes chūnin, que se iban a hacer ese año en Konohagakure.

Su vida se había vuelto inestable y ella no quería acarrear con otras personas en el proceso.

Sin más, suspiró bajando los hombros sintiéndose derrotada.

— ¿Qué más da?

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?** **¿** **Alguien odia a Midori?** **¿** **Solo yo?xD**

 **Bueno chicos quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones de esta historia.**

 **\- Akatsuki caza a los bijus para conquistar las cinco naciones del mundo shinobi.**

 **\- Tsunade no está enterada de nada de la aldea de la niebla sangrienta AÚN.**

 **\- Va a haber Sasusaku, definitivamente, pero opino que sería precipitado ponerlo como que se gustan desde un principio, porque ellos no son superficiales como para enamorarse a primera vista por su apariencia. Además claro de que Sakura le tiene desconfianza/rencor a él por tener el sharingan, y Sasuke... Él le tiene cierta envidia/desconfianza por ser más fuerte y está centrado en su venganza. Quiero que ellos tengan un buen desarrollo, así que voy a hacerlo con calma.**

 **\- Habrá un lazo entre Naruto y Sakura, pero no me refiero a Narusaku. Es que considero que ambos han pasado por lo mismo, y es como ver su reflejo en el otro. Además, ¿quién mejor que Naruto para humanizar a Sakura? A Sasuke no lo considero ideal porque es frío por naturaleza, no quiero hacerlo tan OOC. Ademas siempre me encanto la amistad de estos dos.**

 **\- Sakura no tiene ningún tipo de venganza aún. Esto será aclarado a medida que la historia siga su curso. Su lógica es "¿cómo podrías extrañar algo que no recuerdas?". Sí, ella busca respuestas a cualquier costo, pero ella solo es seria y distante, porque tiene miedo. Pero no es como Sasuke. Élla ni siquiera sabe como pasó todo, por lo que sería incoherente ponerla como un personaje que odia y es cruel, por lo menos con los que no se lo merecen. Si bien es cierto mató personas, no fueron personas que ella creyó que eran inocentes.**

 **\- Sakura aún no sabe nada de la masacre del clan Uchiha ni que Naruto es un Jinchuriki, descuiden que especificaré cuando pase.**

 **Eso es todo chicos, no se preocupen de las aclaraciones que en el transcurso de la historia, solitos se enterarán.**

 **Gracias por leer, los quiero mucho.**

 _ **OnceUponASasusaku off.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Un secreto y una misión

**Han pasado tantas cosas chicos T_T Pero pude publicar el capitulo por eso estoy tranquila, no quiero fallarles. ¿Por qué mi laptop decide que es el momento perfecto para dejar de funcionar? Menos mal me compraré otra para el lunes. Ah pero como yo soy precavida, tenía la historia en mi hotmail. ¡Mujer precavida vale por dos! Si se borraba la historia, me mataba xD**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero sigo diciendo lo mismo, un poquitín más de Sasusaku no mataba a nadie, Kishi...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Un secreto y una misión de rango C**

* * *

Golpeaba aquel árbol a todo lo que daba, con el primer golpe se quebraban y caían abruptamente, quebrajados totalmente y algunos hechos polvo.

Sus nudillos empezaron a emanar sangre, pero eso no le importaba a ella.

Sakura seguía golpeando todo a su paso, irritada.

Luego de diez minutos se cayó de rodillas viendo el cielo.

— ¿¡Por qué te fuiste sin antes decirme que soy?! — gritó desgarradoramente. Lágrimas descendían de sus ojos — ¡Yo no te pedí esto, no pedí que te sellaras una bestia dentro de mí! ¡Maldita sea!

Empezó ahora a golpear el suelo con demasiados sentimientos retenidos en su pecho.

— Yo no… Yo no te pedí que me salvaras…

Porque después de todo, al recordar esos ojos en sus recuerdos, veía infinito amor y preocupación y sabía que esa persona, identificada como Ren, le había salvado la vida.

Sollozó y sacó todo el dolor que sentía aquella noche. Se apretó su pecho clavándose sus uñas.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan sola? — Susurró ella — No entiendo nada… No sé a quién creerle, ¡no sé quién está diciendo la verdad! ¿¡Por qué me están ocultando mi vida?! ¡Joder!

Se derrumbó en el suelo, sin importarse mancharse de su sangre.

— _Ni Tsunade ni nadie quiere decirme el verdadero motivo, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué me están ocultando?_

Se abrazó a sí misma cuando sintió una fría brisa recorrerle el cuerpo.

— Solo quiero respuestas…

Sakura sintió como una presencia, pero no hizo nada, se quedó viendo el cielo y cerró sus ojos.

— Yo puedo darle las respuestas que necesitas, Sakura…

Era otra vez aquella voz.

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres?! — gritó ella sentándose — ¿¡Qué quieres de mí?!

Entonces pudo ver como el sujeto descendía de aquel árbol. Solo veía su silueta, la oscuridad lo cubría. Poco a poco fue avanzando y la luz lo fue iluminando poco a poco. Lo primero que pudo ver era la capa negra con nubes rojas. Ascendiendo poco a poco pudo ver una máscara blanca, con dos orificios negros donde deberían estar los ojos. Tenía círculos dentro de más círculos, y tenía tres aspas. La máscara parecía un sharingan.

No pudo evitar pensar en el sujeto de máscara naranja de aquella noche. Siempre que veía enmascarados se estremecía, y aquella no era la excepción.

— Me llamo Tobi — Sakura tenía un kunai firmementente agarrado a su mano — Solo quiero ayudarte, Sakura-chan.

Su voz ahora era ridículamente infantil y su chakra era terriblemente débil.

— ¿Ayudarme? — Preguntó con sorna — ¿Tú en qué podrías ayudarme? — Tobi intento acercarse y ella gritó — ¡Acércate más y te rebanare el cuello!

Él se detuvo, con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

— Solo quiero darte las respuestas — Sakura lo miraba sin bajar su kunai — Sé más cosas de ti de las que crees. El que seas un jinchūriki solo es una parte.

Sakura sabía aquello, ella sentía que había más, pero aun así no dijo nada. No quería demostrarle al sujeto que ella dependía de él.

Tobi suspiró. Aquello iba a ser difícil si ella no daba su brazo a torcer, por lo que recurrir a estrategias mentales era lo mejor.

— Sé lo que le pasó a Ren Haruno y todo referente a tu dōjutsu — ella no vaciló ni un momento — Te dejaré las cartas sobre la mesa, tú decides si usarlas. Necesito tu poder, Sakura. Quiero que te unas a Akatsuki.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Tobi interpretó esa mirada como un ¿Y yo que ganaría con eso? A pesar de ya saber que le ofrecería.

— Te ofrecería lo más preciado que tienes… Tu vida — La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le interesara — Todo sobre Ren Haruno, de tus padres Kizashi y Mebuki, tu hermano Satoshi, el shinkirō…

Sakura sentía una punzada con cada nombre que decía. Tsunade le había dicho que la había adoptado y no sabía de sus padres o de algún familiar de ella. Lo demás, básicamente lo sabía por sus recuerdos.

Sakura se había enterado que era Madara Uchiha, por boca de aquel desconocido. Ella sabía que era un Uchiha, por el sharingan, pero el nombre seguía en duda para ella. No quería fiarse del sujeto por lo que solo lo tomaría como una posibilidad.

— ¿Tsunade te dijo de la segunda fase del shinkirō?

Sakura desvió la mirada, ocultando su asombro tras su cabello.

— No sabes sobre el mirai no shinkirō… — susurró burlonamente — No pensé que desperdiciarían así tu talento. Ren estaría enfadado de saber que su nieta no…

No pudo terminar la frase pues Sakura le lanzó un cristales en forma de tantōs de su mano, que Tobi pudo esquivar, pero su capa sufrió un corte grande. Alzó la vista y se topó con la amenazadora mirada de ella. Una gélida y vacía mirada.

— Nunca vuelvas a mencionarlo como si lo conocieras, ¿me oíste? — El Uchiha se estremeció levemente y luego se rio burlonamente.

— Será a tu manera entonces — él la miró ahora serio — Eres demasiado joven aún y no tienes experiencia en el campo de batalla — dictaminó haciendo que la pelirrosa lo fulminara — Si quieres saber todo sobre de ti, búscame cuando hayas despertado el Mirai no Shinkirō, si no logras despertarlo, me eres inservible y morirás con la duda.

Entonces desapareció en una espiral de viento y ella guardó su kunai sentándose contra un árbol cansada. Pero no era cansancio físico.

Ir a Akatsuki y descubrir su origen, ¿ah?

Había bastantes riesgos en aquella decisión, simplemente podían extraer su bijū y matarla. Podían implantarse su dōjutsu. O podían simplemente mentirle.

Sea como sea, ella no se fiaba en que la iban a proteger y no sabía si ella podría derrotarlos a ellos si se los enfrenta. Sí, ella era muy poderosa, pero sabía que ese chico con máscara de círculos solo estaba ocultando su verdadero chakra, y los demás de la organización no debían quedarse atrás.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los peligros que pudiera pasar, ella sentía que su vida se le era ocultada y no podía seguir con la duda. Vivir sin saber de su origen era como no estar vivo.

Lo peor que le podía pasar era morir.

Como si no lo estuviera ya, pensó la pelirrosa y miró al frente con firmeza. Descubriría todo por ella misma.

Primero intentaría por su propios medios y luego… Si no tenía opción… Tomaría medidas más drásticas.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no quieres participar en los exámenes chūnin aún?

La rubia estaba desconcertada por lo que le decía su alumna.

— Quiero mejorar mi ninjutsu médico — Sakura hablaba lo más neutral que podía, pero aún estaba dolida con Tsunade por lo que había pasado con la rubia hace unos días.

 _— No lo sé, Sakura — dijo con voz tranquila la sannin — Simplemente te adopte._

 _— ¿Adoptar a un bebé cuando ni siquiera estás casada ni establecida?_

 _Sakura no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Iba a decirle todo lo que se estaba guardando esos once años de su vida._

 _— Quería tener un hijo pero no tenía medios, ¿puedes culparme por eso?_

 _— ¿Medios? Sigues sin tener medios, pues viajas mucho y no te quedas conmigo — la pelirrosa hablaba con un nudo en la garganta._

 _Después de todo, Sakura era una niña. Una niña que había básicamente crecido sola y había sido obligada a madurar. No quería que Tsunade supiera que le afectaba, pero sí que lo hacía._

 _La rubia suspiró._

 _— De acuerdo, mira, Daiki me pidió cuidarte, por ello tienes una casa asegurada en esta aldea — aquello no era una mentira, por lo menos no completamente._

 _— ¿Y por qué el Mizukage se preocuparía de una huérfana cualquiera? ¿Por qué yo?_

 _Tsunade se mordió el labio._

 _Tu nieta es igual de astuta que tú, Ren. Pensó ella._

 _— No lo sé, Sakura. Así como pude adoptarte a ti, pudo haber sido cualquier otro niño._

 _Y Tsunade era terca._

 _— ¿Y por qué no sabían de mis padres los del orfanato? Usualmente tienen una ficha con la información esencial._

 _— No es cosa mía aquello._

 _Sakura se estaba impacientando. — ¿Y quién es Ren Haruno?_

 _— La mano derecha del anterior Mizukage — respondió con simpleza._

 _— ¿Y por qué tenemos el mismo apellido? Debemos estar relacionados._

 _— A lo mejor provienen del mismo clan — se encogió de hombros — Todos los clanes tienen muchos miembros que nunca llegan a conocerse o pertenecen a diferentes ramas pero están correlacionados por sangre._

 _Sakura explotó. — ¿Y quién es Madara Uchiha?_

 _La sannin abrió los ojos par a par. — Bueno, ¿y tú como sabes eso?_

 _— ¿¡Por qué me ocultas todo?! ¿¡Es que no ves que solo me estás haciendo daño?! — gritó eufórica. Tsunade estaba impresionada. En todo lo que conocía a Sakura, ella nunca levantaba la voz en una discusión. — ¿Sabes qué? ¡No te necesito! ¡Yo sola me enteraré de todo!_

 _Luego de aquella discusión, Sakura no le dirigió ni una mirada a la rubia en un par de días. Le hablaba esa ocasión porque mañana partiría de nuevo y tenía que convencerla._

 _Tsunade sabía que volver a retomar el tema, las guiaría directamente a otra pelea, aun así la rubia no podía evitar sentirse dolida._

— Quiero mejorar mi ninjutsu médico — pidió con paciencia, obligándose a recordar el motivo del porque le hablaba.

— ¿Pero no sería mejor que te gradúes y luego perfecciones tus técnicas? Ya está a casi nada los exámenes chūnin.

— Lo sé, pero esta vez no quería quedarme sola… — musitó con la voz apagada y Tsunade sintió un revuelco en el pecho.

Culpabilidad.

Se sentía culpable de hacer experimentar aquello a la pelirrosa. El no tener a sus padres y a su hermano debía ser algo muy doloroso, y peor aún, no saber de su existencia si quiera. Muchas dudas existenciales seguramente carcomían a la pequeña ojijade. Y ella, a pesar de que le había prometido a Ren cuidarla, no podía hacer un rol de madre que simplemente no le correspondía. Sí, quería a Sakura, sí, se preocupaba por ella, y precisamente por eso buscaba una solución en otras aldeas con tanto fervor.

Razonando el otro tema. ¿qué más daba si ella se ausentaba un año? Al ser Tsunade su tutora legal, podía viajar a las demás aldeas y llevar a la menor de edad con ella.

— De acuerdo, pero no quiero quejas en el trayecto. Nos levantaremos temprano, serán largas jornadas, y habrá muchos viajes de por medio — puntualizó ella con voz fingidamente estricta.

— Hai — aceptó la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba conteniendo toda su ansiedad, ya estaba empezando su plan.

.

.

.

Aquel año, Sakura se había enfocado en recolectar información sigilosamente. Cada que Tsunade iba a tomar a un bar y hacer apuestas o salía por asuntos personales, ella aprovechaba y sacaba toda la información que podía de cualquier lado, sin embargo, solo recolectaba cosas básicas, como que Ren Haruno era el mejor amigo del tercer Mizukage, o que era un jinchūriki, o que tenía el shinkirō, o que era un ninja talentoso. Su clan ni hablar, solo entendió que la mayoría eran aldeanos o simplemente no sabían nada. Buscaba en las bibliotecas pero el acceso era restringido, burló en una ocasión la seguridad para buscar en pergamino pero estos solo contenían jutsus prohibidos o cosas por el estilo. Ella tomó uno que era de invocación, y se fue.

Sakura había notado que nadie la trataba como un monstruo en diferentes aldeas… Solo en Kirigakure sabían que ella era un jinchūriki, por lo que se sintió más tranquila con toda la situación, pero sin perder su firme y distante postura.

Aquel año le había servido a la pelirrosa para tranquilizar su espíritu. Quizás aquella era la mejor decisión.

No volvería a Kirigakure.

Y ya faltaban unos cuatro meses para los exámenes chūnin, que ese año se harían en Konoha.

La pelirrosa había pasado todos sus doce años viajando a todas las aldeas con Tsunade. Recién había cumplido trece y ya no podía esperar para poner en práctica sus perfeccionadas habilidades. Había conseguido mucho dinero en ayudar a Tsunade en ciertos hospitales.

Solo había un problema…

No tenía un equipo.

.

.

.

Había decidido cambiar su atuendo. Vestía un chaleco rojo que era corto por el tórax, dejando expuesto su plano abdomen y estrecha cintura, tenía bordado el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Un poco más abajo se podía ver una falda blanca con los costados abiertos, dejando ver un corto short negro debajo. Tenía vendados desde debajo de sus rodillas hasta sus tobillos, llevaba unos guantes negros por encima de sus codos que dejaban a la vista sus dedos y finalmente se calzaba las sandalias azules ninja. Tenía su portakunais en su muslo y un bolso ninja en su parte trasera donde guardaba papeles explosivos, vendas y shurikens. Además de una funda de una espada en su cintura.

Sakura caminaba por Konoha, examinando todo a su paso. Veía casas bonitas y simples, personas caminando por la aldea con una buena charla de por media y una sonrisa adornándoles el rostro. Le extrañaba de cierta manera la diferencia con su aldea. Kirigakure era un lugar donde se respiraba tristeza y rencor, y se había acostumbrado a ese ambiente.

— Sakura, tengo unos pendientes que resolver. Mientras ve a la torre del Hokage e identifícate, él se encargará de tu nuevo grupo.

Tsunade había mandado un mensaje al Hokage, donde le contaba el caso de la pelirrosa, evidentemente no decía nada de información personal ni su nombre por seguridad, entonces Sarutobi le había notificado que los grupos ya se habían formado. Aquello era más difícil, hasta que a último minuto, el Sandaime le había enviado otro mensaje hace un par de días donde decía que una kunoichi había desertado y había un equipo libre.

Todo parecía calzar tan bien que podía asustar.

La genin asintió y vio desaparecer a su maestra en una nube de humo.

Decidió emprender su caminata, a paso lento y firme. Notaba como algunos aldeanos la veían y hablaban de ella. Sakura supuso que al ser Konoha un pueblo pequeño y ameno, todos se conocían entre sí y les llamaba la atención ver a un forastero. Y más aún si ella tenía el protector con el símbolo de Kirigakure.

Ella había llegado con tres meses antes de los exámenes chūnin, mientras que lo normal era que llegaran una semana o un par de días antes. Sin embargo, habían llegado con anticipación para ver el asunto del nuevo equipo de ella. Tsunade había enviado a una invocación donde mandaba un mensaje al Hokage. La rubia le había contado su historia, sobre los legendarios sannin, sobre la muerte de Nawaki y de Dan, sobre su parentesco con el primer hokage, básicamente todo a lujo de detalles. Sakura se había contenido por no soltar un comentario irónico, lo peor que podía hacer era tener una discusión con la sannin.

Sakura siguió su paso sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Llegó a la torre y tocó. Esperó breve segundos y entró.

Notó a tres personas que estaban en frente del Hokage. Un hombre de cabello plateado que seguramente era el jounin a cargo, le resultó extraño que toda su cara, excepto uno de sus ojos, esté cubierta.

Luego notó a un rubio más bajo que ella, que estaba viéndola como un imbécil, literal casi podía ver corazones rodeándolo.

Y luego notó al moreno, que era un poco más alta que ella. Entonces frunció un poco el ceño cuando notó que tenía el clan Uchiha bordado en su espalda. Desvió la mirada de ellos y suspiró.

Lotería.

.

.

.

— Hokage-sama — Kakashi hizo una reverencia cuando entró. Oficialmente Sakura era parte del equipo 7 y el jounin había vuelto a la torre del Hokage para aclarar ciertas dudas anteriores.

Éste asintió. — Tengo que reportarte información de Sakura Haruno. También tengo que comentarte algo que tiene que mantenerse con suma confidencialidad.

Kakashi lo veía atentamente y entonces el anciano prosiguió.

— Ella es la jinchūriki de diez colas, es información que Tsunade Senju me propinó.

La sannin estaba obligada a reportar aquello, pero solo había dicho lo que consideraba relevante al sandaime.

Kakashi se sorprendió. — ¿Tsunade Senju?

— Sí, ella es la tutora de Sakura.

 _Bueno, ya veo de donde sacó la fuerza monstruosa._ Pensó el jounin con una gota en la nuca. Luego analizó las palabras del hokage.

— Entonces Sakura es huérfana — sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

— Efectivamente. Es la nieta de Ren Haruno, esa información es algo que ella sabe, pero no tiene total certeza, lo mismo con lo del bijū Shi.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas acerca de su personalidad. Aquella desconfianza latente que sentía de la pelirrosa ahora tenía sentido.

Todos conocían o habían oído hablar de Ren Haruno. Kakashi sabía que él trabajaba con el tercer Mizukage y era un jinchūriki, además que era el único Haruno que quedaba que poseía el shinkiro, uno de los dojutsus más poderosos que existían. Kakashi simplemente sabía cosas básicas, nunca lo había visto ni en fotos.

Además del hecho que los jinchūrikis mayormente eran recelosos y distantes de la gente, las únicas excepciones que conocían parecían ser Naruto y Ren.

— También pudo despertar el Shinkirō.

Si bien el shinkirō era uno de los más poderosos dōjutsus, pero se requería mucho para poder despertarlo y eran contadas las personas del clan Haruno que lo lograban. No era que dudara de la pelirrosa, después de todo luego de la pelea notó su excepcional talento por más que solo haya usado taijutsu, pero simplemente le había sorprendido.

— Imposible. Muy pocas personas del clan Haruno lo logran…

— Increíble, pero cierto — masculló y sonrió levemente — ¿Sabes algo? Me recuerda mucho a Naruto…

— ¿Naruto? — Alzó una ceja y colocó una mano en su barbilla pensativo — Supongo que lo único que tienen en común es un bijū sellados dentro de ellos. Yo le veo más parecido a Sasuke, en todo caso.

Hiruzen rio levemente negando con la cabeza. — Créeme, son más parecidos de lo que crees. De hecho, los tres en sí se podría decir que son uno solo.

Kakashi no entendió, pero no te tomó importancia. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró. No sin antes negar con la cabeza ante la idea de que su equipo no tenía nada que ver entre sí.

.

.

.

El equipo siete había recibido varias misiones.

Pero para desgracia de los tres, misiones que no les enriquecía en nada a su entrenamiento.

Los tres se iban por su lado, y Kakashi cada vez estaba más en de acuerdo con su idea que no tenían nada de en común entre ellos.

Naruto se encontraba con toda la cara rasguñada por Tora y el equipo 7 estaba en frente del Hokage, quien veía que misión darles.

— De acuerdo… Veamos que misión les puedo dar — Hiruzen leyó un papel — un recado a un pueblo cercano… Cuidar al hijo del consejero…

— ¡NOOOO! — Se negó el rubio exasperado — ¡Necesito una misión con más acción!

— _Él tiene un punto…_ — pensó el moreno.

Hiruzen vio los ojos de Sakura unos segundos y luego los desvió hacia Sasuke. Ciertamente para ellos eso debía ser un juego de niños. Y Naruto estaba dando lo mejor de sí…

El rubio le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos de manera infantil. Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír, al igual que el Sandaime.

— De acuerdo — el rubio no tardo en saltar de alegría — Tendrán una misión de rango C. Tendrán que escoltar a alguien al país de las olas.

— ¿¡En serioo?! ¿¡Es un señor feudal o una princesa?!

Hiruzen señalo hacia las espaldas de ellos, donde un señor borracho entró.

Sakura suspiró al ver como el hombre llamaba idiota a su compañero rubio y como éste quería matarlo. Kakashi lo tomó el cuello de la chaqueta mientras Naruto pataleaba.

— No intentes matar a quien vamos a proteger — lo reprochó el jounin.

El hombre se identificó como Tazuna y tenía que terminar la construcción de su puente.

Ahora los cinco salían por la entrada principal de Konoha. Naruto no podía con su efusividad, Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos y Sasuke estaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Los cinco caminaban tranquilamente, Naruto iba a la cabeza, le seguía Sasuke, luego Kakashi junto con Tazuna y Sakura iba al final.

Sakura, como buena observadora, notó un charco de agua en el suelo y cerró los ojos concentrándose. No pudo sentir los chakras de ellos, pues estaban ocultándolo, pero su instinto presentía que estaban cerca.

Vio a Kakashi, y éste le devolvió la mirada. El jounin se situó al final discretamente y Sakura se acercó a Tazuna, para protegerlo.

Entonces los dos enemigos salieron de su escondite y atraparon a Kakashi en cadenas. Todos voltearon a verlos. Luego ellos apretaron las cadenas, y mataron a Kakashi con los picos.

— ¡K-Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto lucía estupefacto. Entonces ella entendió que se demoraría en reaccionar y maldijo. Ella seguía cerca de Tazuna. Los enemigos se situaron a espaldas de Naruto. Alzaron su cadena y justo cuando iba a llegar a Naruto, Sasuke pudo detenerlo con un shuriken y un kunai. Entonces se situó encima de las cabezas de los enemigos y los pateó.

Los dos se soltaron de las cadenas y uno fue por Naruto y otro por el constructor. Sakura se puso adelante y justo cuando iba a atacarlo con una técnica de tierra, Sasuke se puso en medio… protegiéndola y haciendo que ella frunza el ceño.

Iba a apartar al Uchiha de un empujón, para que no le diera la garra envenenada, pero Kakashi llego a tiempo, con los dos enemigos en los brazos, haciendo presión en sus manzanas y quitándoles la respiración.

— _Pff, solo quiere presumir_ — pensó el moreno.

—Naruto, lo siento, no pude llegar a tiempo, pero no pensé que te congelarías así —caminó hacia Tazuna, Sasuke y Sakura — Sasuke, buen trabajo, es bueno saber que te tomaste en serio lo del trabajo en equipo — hizo referencia a Sakura y Sasuke desvió la mirada gruñendo, éste último algo abochornado de la situación y Kakashi vio a la kunoichi — A pesar de que tu equipo casi te manda a volar…

Sakura bufó fastidiada, si algo no toleraba era que se metieran en medio de sus peleas. Naruto estaba rabioso porque no pudo hacer nada y la envidia a Sasuke lo puso peor. El Uchiha se dijo a sí mismo que había actuado por impulso, pues perder otro miembro dictaría que no podrían seguir con misiones.

— Esas garras tenían veneno — explicó la pelirrosa — No te muevas mucho, Naruto.

— Estos ninjas pertenecen a la aldea de la niebla — comentó Kakashi — Están entrenados para pelear, no importa el sacrificio… — calló un momento al ver a Sakura y se disculpó por la mirada, ella se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia — Lo que necesito saber es quienes le persiguen, Tazuna. Esta misión se ha convertido de rango B o más alto, porque usted es perseguido por ninjas. Además, supongo que tendremos que volver, por lo del veneno de la mano de Naruto…

Sakura pudo notar la molestia de Naruto ante ello, y quiso saber que haría ahora, por lo que no retiró el veneno con el ninjutsu médico, después de todo, haga lo que haga ella podía curarlo. El rubio tomó un kunai y se lo incrustó en la herida, haciendo que tanto el veneno como su sangre no tardaran en salir.

— Yo… He trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí — les dio la espalda — ¡Nunca voy a volver a ser rescatado, nunca más seré un cobarde, mucho menos perder ante Sasuke! ¡Lo juro por el dolor de mi mano izquierda!

Los tres miembros masculinos de la misión lucieron sorprendidos. Sakura lo veía con una pisca de admiración.

— Naruto, si derramas más sangre, terminarás desangrado — dijo la pelirrosa, tomando la mano del rubio, mientras la frente de éste se ponía azul del pánico.

Ella pudo notar como su herida cerraba por sí sola y observó a Naruto más fijamente.

Él no sabía ninjutsu médico, ¿entonces cómo era posible…?

Ella también siempre que tenía heridas abiertas, se cerraban por sí solas. Y eso era antes de aprender ninjutsu médico.

— ¿E-Estoy bien? ¿Voy a morir? Luces muy seria… — susurró Naruto con terror.

Sakura negó con la cabeza — No vas a morir.

Le vendó la mano y los cinco siguieron su camino. Se dirigían al puente por una canoa, Kakashi demandó respuestas a Tazuna mientras los tres genins escuchaban la historia del anciano.

Sakura anotó mentalmente investigar del rubio, porque había algo que no cuadraba en él...

* * *

 **Kukuku~ Este capítulo fue básicamente la explicación de como Sakura llegó a Konoha.** **Y bueno, planeo centrarme más adelante en Sasuke, porque amo dejar a Sakura como misteriosa.**

 **¿Preguntas sobre alguna cosa? ¿Sugerencias de lo que quisieran leer? ¿Opiniones sobre el capítulo? A mí no me molestan para nada las críticas, es más, me gusta oírlas pues siento como inspiración para mejorar.**

 **Por cierto, estoy pensando en inspirarme en un ova de Naruto o cualquier especial y adaptarlo con la personalidad de Sakura y ello, pero claro eso sería como un relleno de la historia xD pero claro, más adelante.**

 **Ya quiero escribir Sasusaku :( pero esos dos amargados no me dejan xD**

 **Amo sus reviewssss, me hacen sentir tan feliz de que les gusta la historia.**

 **¡Gracias por todo, chicos!**

 _ **OnceUponASasusaku off.**_


	5. Chapter 5: El asesino silencioso

**Adivinen qui** **é** **n tiene una laptop nueva, m** **á** **s ganas de escribir que nunca, y tiene los mejores lectores del planeta.** ¡ **ESTA MUCHACHAAAAA! Bueno, mis queridos reviewers,** **¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha estado su semana? Cu** **é** **ntenme con toda confianza todo que me encanta saber de ustedes. Mas abajo les responderé algunos de sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Los extrañe mis amigos.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Sigo diciendo que debio de haberles dado al fandom SS mas momentos y mas ensaladas, pero bueno, todos sabemos lo genial que les va en otros ambitos... Sobretodo por el rostro mas resplandeciente y brillante de Sakura 7w7**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. El asesino silencioso.**

* * *

El equipo siete ya había llegado al país de las olas. Durante el viaje en canoa, Tazuna les había contado la historia de Gato y cómo el construir el puente podría salvarlos. Ninguno se había echado para atrás por diferentes motivos.

Sasuke ahora iba al frente, seguido por Naruto, mas atrás Tazuna y Kakashi hablando amenamente, y al final Sakura. Ella no tenía un buen presentimiento, pero decidió no decir nada, pues lo mejor era evitar una pelea. Si bien Sakura sabía que era fuerte, el tener que cuidar al constructor del puente y a sus compañeros era su prioridad en esa misión. Pues para la pelirosada, ellos eran nada más que una carga.

Sasuke por su lado, no estaba muy lejano de los pensamientos de la Haruno, el también pensaba lo mismo de ellos. Para él, todos ellos eran una molestia que tenía que cuidar. Sobretodo Naruto.

Y el rubio por su parte…

— _No dejaré que Sasuke se quede con toda la gloria_ — pensó el rubio con entusiasmo exagerado, entonces adelantó el paso y activó todos sus sentidos, viendo para todos lados. Lanzó un kunai hacia unos arbustos y todos, excepto Sakura, vieron a aquella dirección — Oh, era solo un ratón.

El jounin lo vio con una gota en la nuca. Sasuke lo miró aburrido con sus manos en los bolsillos. _Perdedor,_ susurró.

— ¡No trates de asustarme mocoso! — gritó Tazuna con un tic en su ojo.

— Naruto, esos son kunais, no son juguetes — advirtió Kakashi.

Entonces Sakura pudo sentir un chakra diferente, que había aparecido de la nada. Se puso alerta.

— ¡No espera, puedo sentirlo por allá! — lanzó otro kunai hacia un arbusto y salió un conejo blanco de este.

Sakura le echó un vistazo a la víctima del kunai de Naruto.

— ¿Un conejo de nieve?

Miró disimuladamente hacia donde había detectado aquel chakra, en una rama de un árbol y luego miró al sensei mientras que Naruto acariciaba al conejo contra su cuerpo disculpándose por asustarlo.

— Sí, eso parece — confirmó el Hatake respondiendo a la mirada de la pelirrosa. Sasuke notó aquellas miradas y se puso alerta al notar desconfianza en las palabras del sensei.

Kakashi sintió como el chakra se movió rápidamente y gritó — ¡Todos al suelo!

La pelirosa, notando que Tazuna no tuvo reacción, se tiró encima de él protegiéndolo. Naruto y Sasuke por suerte lo esquivaron tirándose a tiempo. Una pesada espada, pero no por eso lenta, se clavó en el árbol, pasando por donde se encontraban las cabezas de los de ninjas.

Un hombre moreno, alto y musculoso, a una velocidad extraordinaria, se posicionó encima de aquella espada.

Sakura pudo reconocerlo. Él estaba en el libro Bingo de Kirigakure, y su protector solo lo delataba más. Era Zabuza Momochi, el demonio oculto entre la niebla.

Los ninjas se pararon y Sakura se puso en frente de Tazuna, protegiéndolo.

— _Aquí está mi oportunidad de brillar, ¡esta vez no seré opacado por Sasuke!_ — pensó Naruto entusiasmado, y justo cuando iba a correr hacia él, una mano de posicionó en frente, deteniéndolo — ¿¡P-Pero qué haces, Sakura-chan?!

— Naruto, él no es como los otros ninja — explicó Kakashi en vez de Sakura, quien veía con recelo a Zabuza. — _Si él es nuestro oponente, necesitaré esto…_

Su mano se dirigió hacia su protector, sin perder contacto visual contra el demonio de la neblina.

Sakura vio a Kakashi con duda. _¿Qué iba a hacer…?_

— Kakashi, el del ojo Sharingan…

Sasuke ahora fue quien vio a Kakashi, pero con recelo, sin creer en las palabras de Zabuza. Era imposible que él tenga el sharingan si no era un Uchiha.

Sakura se exaltó discretamente. ¿Kakashi también? Con Sasuke no se lo había tomado muy enserio, porque ella sabía que él no estaba a su altura, no era una amenaza para ella. Pero Kakashi…

Kakashi estaba al frente de los genin. Sakura se mantenía en frente de Tazuna. Los tres se mantenían sin perder detalle de nada.

— Su misión es proteger a Tazuna, así que no intervengan — ordenó Kakashi serio — Es momento que demuestren que saben trabajar en equipo — su mirada se posó rápidamente en la pelirosa — Sakura, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste.

Entonces Kakashi dejó ver su ojo izquierdo. El Sharingan activado.

Sasuke se encontraba pasmado, no entendía nada. Solo había dos personas que poseían el sharingan actualmente, y eran él y su hermano. ¿Entonces que tenía que ver Kakashi?

Sakura se había quedado en blanco. Eran aquellos ojos, si bien el de Kakashi tenía tres aspas y el de aquel asesino tenía tres círculos negros con líneas, ambos estaban igualmente inyectados de sangre. Recuerdos de aquella noche la golpearon, la mirada de ese asesino y cuando acercó el kunai, lleno de sangre que le pertenecía al rubio que yacía en el suelo, a ella con intención de matarla.

—Parece que veré el sharingan en acción — comentó burlón Zabuza, viéndolos sobre su hombro — Y nosotros, en la unidad de asesinatos de Kirigakure, tenemos la orden de matarte. A ti, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copy.

— _El Sharingan solo ocurre en algunos miembros del Clan Uchiha… Podría ser que él…_ — pensó el moreno tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Sakura por su lado sentía desconfianza total de Kakashi.

 _Kakashi tiene el Sharingan, por sus venas corre la misma sangre de aquel asesino. No debía importarle si moría…_

¿Entonces por qué sentía un revuelco en el estómago?

Había dejado de sentir hace mucho y ella había aprendido que la mejor manera de llegar a cabo las peleas era dejar los sentimientos de lado, porque eran una distracción.

Vio el rostro de Kakashi. Él estaba genuinamente preocupado por ellos, poniéndose en frente de ellos. Y aquella promesa no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza.

 ** _…_** ** _Solo si me prometes proteger a tus compañeros._**

Negó con la cabeza intentando sacar aquel recuerdo de su cabeza.

 _No, él no es como ese asesino. Pero tenían ambos el sharingan, de alguien tuvo que obtener ese sharingan… Uno del clan Uchiha, ¿cuál era su relación?_

Apretó el dorso de su mano contra su pecho, aun sosteniendo el kunai.

¿Qué debía hacer?

— De acuerdo, empecemos con esto. Empezaré contigo, ninja copy.

Bajó del árbol para posicionarse sobre una laguna, acumulando chakra. Naruto observaba fascinado como él podía ser capaz de permanecer sobre el agua.

— Kageni Gakurete no Jutsu — la neblina empezó a dispersarse por todo el lugar y poco a poco se volvió nada visible para todos.

Kakashi avanzó cauteloso.

— No bajen la guardia en ningún momento. Si fallamos, solo perdemos nuestras vidas.

— ¿¡Ehh?! ¿¡Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilamente, Kakashi-sensei?! — Naruto estaba con los ojos como platos y una venita en la frente.

Los genin se mantenían rodeando a Tazuna, con kunais en la mano y con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Zabuza empezó a nombrar los ocho puntos vitales del cuerpo. Naruto y Tazuna lucían asustados, Sasuke estaba completamente tenso, y Kakashi y Sakura estaban seriamente concentrados, aunque esta última sentía que también estaba en guardia del ninja copy, como si también fuese su enemigo.

— _Siento una alta sed de sangre y no puedo respirar…_ — pensó sofocado Sasuke tomando el kunai más fuerte— _Mi vida pende de un hilo y se la estoy confiando a Kakashi… No… No puedo. ¡Prefiero acabar yo mismo con este sentimiento!_

— ¡Sasuke, cálmate! — Alzó la voz Kakashi — Yo los protegeré con mi vida. No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran, confía en mí.

Una sonrisa se pudo presenciar debajo de su máscara, y sus ojos cerrados lo comprobaban.

 _¿Confiar en él?_

Sasuke estaba aún consternado, pero después de aquello se sintió notablemente más tranquilo.

Sakura con eso último se sintió extraña. _¿Proteger? ¿Aquel hombre que lleva en sus venas la misma sangre del asesino de su familia lo iba a proteger? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaría él con eso?_

Antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en más, sintió la presencia de Zabuza detrás de Sasuke, Naruto y de ella.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Sakura sentía que no respondía, pero no porque estuviera asustada, sino porque estaba en blanco por no saber que pensar acerca del jounin. Era precisamente por eso que no se debía mezclar los sentimientos en las peleas.

Kakashi fue más rápido y se posicionó en frente de Zabuza, tirando a los genins y a Tazuna al suelo, haciendo que salgan de su ensoñación.

Kakashi le había clavado un kunai en el abdomen, del cual salía agua. Era un clon de agua. Detrás de Kakashi apareció el real Zabuza, que le clavo su espada.

Pero aquel era también un clon de agua de Kakashi.

El real Kakashi apareció detrás de Zabuza, poniéndole un kunai en el cuello.

— No te muevas. Ahora sí se acabó.

Zabuza se empezó a reír.

— Predecible.

El clon al que Kakashi apuntaba con el kunai se deshizo y Zabuza apareció por detrás, mandando a volar a Kakashi a la laguna. Corrió hacia la laguna, con su espada, listo para darle una estocada y matarlo.

 _Los protegeré con mi vida._

Sakura reaccionó y activó su Shinkiro, desapareció y apareció unos metros delante de Zabuza en posición de ataque.

Gracias a la neblina nadie podía ver los ojos de Sakura, menos Zabuza.

Éste, sin detenerse, alzó su espada y planeaba matarla.

— ¡S-Sakura-chan, quítate del camino!

Sasuke y Naruto estaban de piedra viendo todo en cámara lenta.

— ¡M-Muévete, idiota! — gritó Sasuke, saliendo de su shock.

Detuvo la enorme espalda de Zabuza con su pequeña y delgada katana. La comparación de espadas era ridícula, pero por alguna razón Sakura era capaz de detenerlo como si de una pluma se tratara.

El demonio de la neblina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver esos ojos y Sakura aprovecho aquello para que deshacer la unión de las espadas y hacer un ataque de rayo con su katana, haciéndolo retroceder a varios metros de distancia y pasarle unas cuantas descargas.

— _Esos ojos… Es el Shinkirō._ _¿Esta mocosa es el legado de Ren Haruno?_

Sakura vio de reojo a Kakashi, que estaba en una prisión de agua por un clon de Zabuza.

— _Ha atacado sin tener ningún rastro de miedo en la mirada… Ni siquiera se ha inmutado al tenerlo a centímetros de ella… No, ella no es normal…_ — pensó Sasuke aturdido, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el alarido del jounin.

— ¡Sakura, aléjate de él! ¡Corran, tomen a Tazuna y corran!

— _¿Huir? No… Necesitamos atacarlo y liberarlo… Si tan solo…_ — el Uchiha se dispuso a atacar.

Ninguno de los tres veía como una opción el huir. Sasuke entonces corrió hacia Zabuza lanzando shurikens, pero éste los desvió de una con su espada. El Uchiha saltó y se dispuso a volver a intentarlo, pero fue agarrado del cuello y lanzado ferozmente contra el suelo.

Entonces Zabuza apareció en frente de Naruto. El rubio tembló temeroso pero se armó de valor al recordar la promesa que había hecho y corrió a todo lo que dio, para luego ser lanzado de la misma manera que Sasuke.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño ante las intervenciones patéticas de sus compañeros. Entonces se fijó en el rubio, que se paraba lentamente con expresión de dolor impreso en el rostro.

Notó la banda que Naruto ahora sostenía en su mano. _Con que era eso…_

— Oye tú, escribe esto en el libro bingo. — se colocó el protector en la frente y se la amarró — ¡El ninja que va a convertirse en Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Tazuna y Sasuke estaban desconcertados de las agallas que mostraba aquel payaso. Sakura lo vio neutral, pero con una pizca de admiración en los ojos. O aquel rubio era muy imbécil… O muy valiente.

— ¡El equipo siete va a moler tu trasero-dattebayo!

Zabuza sonrió con burla.

— ¿¡Qué están haciendo?! ¡Su misión es salvar al constructor del puente! — gritó Kakashi con reproche.

Los tres genins vieron a Tazuna y este negó con la cabeza.

— Olvídenme y háganme lo que consideren mejor. ¡Vayan y salven a Kakashi!

— Kakashi — llamó la pelirosa llamando la atención de todos —, tú dijiste que estábamos en esto juntos, no pienso dejarte aquí.

Zabuza rio con arrogancia. Definitivamente era la nieta de Ren, por esa barata nobleza y hipócrita actitud de buen ninja.

— Cuando yo tenía su edad, mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre… — Sasuke, Tazuna y Naruto se tensaron. Zabuza dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa, al notar que su protector era de Kirigakure — ¿Ellos saben del examen de graduación?

Sakura siguió con su rostro inexpresivo, protegiendo a Tazuna. Zabuza interpretó eso como un sí.

— Ya veo, no lo saben, ¿eh?

— ¿¡De qué rayos habla, Sakura-chan?!

Kakashi vio a Sakura, ella era procedente de Kirigakure, por lo que ella…

— ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente? También tuvimos examen de graduación en Konoha — explicó Naruto, mientras Sasuke presentía que lo siguiente no le gustaría para nada.

— En los exámenes de graduación de Kirigakure, un estudiante se graduaba luego de luchar a muerte contra un compañero. Tendrías que matar al que fue tu amigo, al que comió contigo, al que veías todos los días en la academia.

Naruto y Tazuna vieron aterrados a Zabuza y no se atrevieron a ver a Sakura. Sasuke la miró, más bien miraba su cabello, pues Sakura les estaba dando la espalda.

— _Entonces ella… Ella por eso luce tan tranquila, ella ya ha estado en este escenario antes._

Se movió un poco y entonces pudo ver que ella estaba con una sonrisa ladina.

— Se sintió tan… Bien — susurró la pelirosa con voz sádica — Quisiera… Recordar ese sentimiento.

Entonces Sakura arremetió contra Zabuza. Le dio una fuerte patada, pero éste la detuvo. Entonces Sakura hizo sellos y salió una gigantesca ola de su boca. Zabuza fue llevado por la ola, pero a la pelirosa no le fue suficiente.

Sus manos se posicionaron en el agua y la ola empezó a convertirse en hielo, inmovilizando el cuerpo de Zabuza en un bloque de hielo.

Sakura le dio una mirada a Sasuke y Naruto, y ellos captaron el mensaje. Zabuza se liberó haciendo agua el hielo de nuevo y ese minuto fue aprovechado por los dos genins.

Naruto creo multiclones de sombra envolviendo a Zabuza y Sasuke arremetió con una enorme shuriken hacia al Zabuza que mantenía aprisionado a Kakashi, él lo esquivo con un salto, pero al final la shuriken resultó ser Naruto, quien le lanzó una kunai. Zabuza, deshizo la prisión de agua para poder esquivarla, dejando libre a Kakashi. El clon de Zabuza fue destruido.

De repente, se volvió una lucha de Kakashi contra Zabuza, éste último se sentía irritado de que Kakashi era capaz de copiar todo lo que él hacía. Zabuza fue arremetido contra un árbol por una ola gigantesca de agua. Y justo cuando Kakashi iba a matarlo con un kunai, un enmascarado apareció y le clavó varios senbon en el cuerpo de Zabuza. Kakashi comprobó que estaba muerto y el enmascarado, que se decía ser un rastreador de élite de Kirigakure.

Naruto sintió desconfianza, y no pudo evitar objetar. Kakashi fue el que tuvo que tranquilizarlo.

— Naruto, en este mundo, hay gente más joven que tú y más poderosa que yo — miró a Sakura, quien analizaba al cazador.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Nunca lo admitiría, pero sabia que esa pelirrosa era mas poderosa, no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente.

— _Yo… Yo tengo que hacerme más fuerte que ella… Ella no puede_ superarme — pensó con envidia el moreno.

El cazador desapareció y apareció en un pequeño remolino de viento al lado de Zabuza. Se llevó su cuerpo poniendo el brazo de Zabuza rodeándole el hombro. La pelirosa sospecho de esa acción, pero no dijo nada. Una pelea no les iba a venir bien, por el estado de Kakashi.

Ella había investigado todo referente al Sharingan, y había entendido que usarlo a largo plazo tenía repercusiones en el usuario.

Aun así…

Vio a Naruto dando puñetazos al piso, frustrado.

— ¿¡Qué estamos haciendo aquí entonces?! ¡No somos nada comparado a ellos!

Sakura se agachó a su altura y puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto, para sorpresa de todos.

Ella no podía evitar verse reflejada en el rubio. Sabía de sobra la impotencia que uno podía llegar a sentir cuando uno se sentía débil e inútil... Sobretodo desprotegido.

Naruto vio los ojos de Sakura, que estaba viendo seriamente, pero transmitiéndole comprensión.

— Tómalo como motivación, Naruto — susurró ella — ¿O tan pronto te vas a dar por vencido en ser Hokage?

Naruto la vio con sorpresa y su rostro empezó a contraerse, en una mezcla de dolor y frustración. Pero no era momento de llorar.

—S-Sakura-chan.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos más, para que luego la chica se levantara y se alejara dándoles la espalda.

Para Kakashi y para Sasuke, aquella actitud de la pelirrosa era totalmente algo fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, el moreno fue el único en notar cierta lástima en la mirada de ella, como si supiese exactamente ese sentimiento, como si ella lo viviera.

Algo en su estómago se removió y el Uchiha no supo como interpretar el sentimiento que lo envolvía.

Pero también estaba lo otro que pensaba… Era como si los tres estuviesen conectados o algo así, solo sentía que no quería perder a esas personas.

Y hacia la pelirosa... Solo tenía entendido que se llamaba Sakura Haruno y era de Kirigakure.

 _Si tan solo supiera que ella no sabía tampoco más de ella misma._

.

.

.

Habían llegado a la casa de Tazuna y Kakashi se encontraba durmiendo, pues la batalla con Tazuna, al estar con su sharingan activado por mucho tiempo, lo había terminado por debilitar y hacerlo sentir completamente agotado.

Kakashi se despertó y se sentó con algo de debilidad. Los genin, Tazuna y su esposa lo rodearon. Todos estaban aliviados de que Kakashi parecía en mejor estado.

Por supuesto que Sakura no quería hacerlos esperanzarse tan rápido por lo que creyó que era el mejor momento para decírselo a su sensei.

— Kakashi, Zabuza sigue vivo.

Todos parecieron sorprenderse ante la declaración de la ojijade.

— Entonces te diste cuenta… — musitó el jounin. — _¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo ella?_ — pensó algo asombrado. Por supuesto que tenia noción de que los de Kirigakure tenían un entrenamiento mas intensivo, pero para las habilidades analíticas había que nacer con ello.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, nuevamente recobrando fastidio por no haberse dado cuenta de algo que parecía evidente para la pelirrosa. Si, el sentía envidia por ella. Tan tranquilamente le hacía frente a un ninja renegado, tan serena se había dado cuenta que este seguía vivo. Parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, y eso le irritaba. Y por otro lado, muy en el fondo de él, quería ser como ella.

Naruto estaba fascinado, el creía que Sakura era lo mejor que le pudo pasar al equipo.

— Lo mató solo con unas senbon — dijo con voz firme — Además si hubiese querido, simplemente se hubiese llevado su cabeza.

Kakashi asintió — En vez de llevarse todo su cuerpo, que notablemente le pesaba mucho — entonces sintió curiosidad — Tu lo supiste todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? — Sakura asintió y Kakashi sonrió levemente — Y no dijiste nada porque sabías que estaba en malas condiciones…

Naruto se sorprendió y Sasuke simplemente razonaba en silencio.

Entonces la pelirrosada lo sabía, y aun así, no los había puesto en peligro. A ninguno de ellos.

— Feh, si hubiese dicho algo, ustedes se habrían metido y complicarían las cosas — cruzo sus brazos dándoles la espalda.

Sasuke la vio de reojo con algo de burla. Esa chica era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que se había preocupado por ellos.

Los demás sonrieron abiertamente, dijera lo que dijera, era evidente para ellos que ella estaba mintiendo.

.

.

.

— Entonces vamos a trepar arboles… — concluyó el moreno, subestimando completamente el entrenamiento que les iba a enseñar el peliplata.

Naruto seguía intentando razonar que era chakra y Sakura estaba tranquila sin hacerle mucho caso a su equipo.

— Si, van a trepar arboles con los pies — Naruto y Sasuke lucieron confundidos, pero este último no lo demostró. Y lucieron peor aun cuando vieron a su sensei escalar el árbol, sosteniéndose de sus muletas.

Para Sakura también aquello era nuevo. Tsunade le había enseñado otras formas de controlar su chakra, pero al final lo había captado muy rápido, porque tenía talento natural.

Entonces los tres se dispusieron a correr hacia los arboles. Naruto solo logró subir un poco y luego se cayó, con un gran chinchón en la cabeza, Sasuke al contrario, pudo subir un poco mas alto, pero entonces sintió que fue repelido, por lo que hizo una marca y se bajó de un salto.

— _Si se usa mucho chakra, soy repelido_ — El Uchiha fijó su vista en Naruto, que rodaba por el suelo sobándose la cabeza — _y si se usa muy poco, no hay fricción y pasa eso…_

— _Entonces esa es la diferencia entre Naruto y Sasuke_ — pensó el jounin viendo al par, entonces decidió ver como iba la kunoichi del grupo y abrió los ojos al verla en una rama demasiado alta — _Mientras mas chakra tengas, es mas difícil controlarlo. Pero Sakura… Ella, a pesar de contar con el biju de diez colas, puede controlarlo como si nada._

Sasuke entonces buscó con la vista a su compañera con esperanza de verla en las mismas circunstancias que el rubio y al no verla, la busco más detenidamente, para luego encontrarla en lo más alto de un árbol.

— Parece que Sakura es el miembro del equipo siete con el chakra más avanzado — comentó el Hatake, con el fin de inspirar a los otros dos a lograrlo.

Y lo logró, pues Sasuke apretó su kunai y se dignó a intentarlo de nuevo.

— _No pienso dejar que alguien como ella me supere._

Sakura, que había presenciado las muecas de odio por parte de su compañero Uchiha, no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad — _Así que me envidia, ¿eh?_

Lo que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba, era que Sakura realmente tenía un maravilloso talento, pues la cantidad de chakra que poseía era mucho más grande que la de Kakashi y el mismo Naruto.

.

.

.

Luego de dos horas, Sakura ya estaba aburrida de ver a sus dos compañeros intentándolo inútilmente. Podía notar el por que no lo lograban, el Uzumaki ni se concentraba y Sasuke estaba cegado por la envidia.

Fijó su vista en Kakashi, que no parecía interesado en ver a sus alumnos y ahora leía su libro.

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió acercarse a quien tenía mas cerca, al Uchiha.

— Uchiha — lo llamó, pero éste la ignoró olímpicamente, volvió a intentar subir el árbol pero logró escalar mucho menos que las veces anteriores y Sakura intentó no reírse con burla — Puedo asegurarte que con malas vibras no lo lograrás.

Sasuke la vio con odio y ella por el contrario, lo vio relajada.

— Callate, no necesito tu ayuda.

Sakura suspiró y pasó de largo. Ella sabía que su orgullo y arrogancia eran más grandes que su objetivo, pero no iba a razonar una vez rechazada, ella también tenía un límite de paciencia.

Sasuke estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar que necesitaba ayuda. Antes muerto. Entonces vio a la pelirrosa, yéndose hacia el rubio sin rogarle y frunció el ceño. En ese momento era cuando ella tenia que suplicarle y el aceptar a duras penas con resignación. Por lo menos siempre era así cuando se trataba de mujeres, porque a ellas les gustaba el rechazo, ¿no?

Una vena se formó en su frente cuando la vio hablándole al rubio, y él feliz le respondía y le gritaba _gracias_ por sus consejos.

.

.

.

Luego de un par de horas...

— _El chakra requiere energía espiritual, si estas muy ansioso o frenético, no funcionar_ _á_ _. Así que tienes que estar totalmente relajado y concentrado en el árbol y así tu energía fluirá con regularidad_ — las palabras en la voz tranquila de Sakura resonaban en la cabeza de Naruto, justo cuando sentía que podía lograrlo, corrió hacia el árbol.

Sin embargo, la voz de Sasuke lo descolocó e hizo que se cayera.

— ¡Maldición, Sasuke, ¿qué rayos quieres?! — gritó el Uzumaki irritado con su puño en alto. Se extrañó al verlo algo ruborizado.

— Uhm, pues, resulta que…

— ¡¿Qué?! — presionó el rubio.

— Tú… Sakura te pidió un consejo, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? — preguntó el moreno con un tic en la ceja, intentando ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

— No te lo pienso decir.

Lo que los dos no sabían era que eran vistos por los ojos jades de su compañera, que sonreía con diversión. Después de todo, ese Uchiha no parecía tan mal tipo, él era diferente. Kakashi le había contado lo que había pasado y ella entendía que Sasuke era también otra víctima, así como ella.

.

.

.

 _—_ _Kakashi, necesito saber por que tienes el Sharingan — pidió la kunoichi, una vez que ambos estuvieron caminando para la casa de Tazuna — Aquel es un Sharingan impuro, lo que significa que alguien tuvo que dártelo o tú mismo implantártelo._

 _Kakashi lució levemente sorprendido de que Sakura supiera tanta información confidencial del sharingan, pero también entendía que para ella, él no era de confianza — Un amigo me lo confió,_ _él_ _me hizo prometer nunca olvidar lo m_ _á_ _s importante…_

 _—_ _¿Y eso es…? — frunció el ceño sin entender._

 _—_ _Que no se debe matar a los compañeros…_

 _Un breve silencio se form_ _ó_ _entre ellos. Entonces Sakura se atrevió a preguntar._

 _—_ _¿Qué sabes de mis compañeros?_

 _Kakashi mir_ _ó_ _al cielo, Sakura tenía, después de todo, derecho a saber ciertas cosas por su misma seguridad — Ambos son huérfanos._

 _—_ _¿Cómo…? — pregunto ella, en su interior estaba un poco asombrada._

 _—_ _En la masacre del clan Uchiha, el único sobreviviente fue Sasuke — Sakura esta vez abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Una masacre? Ciertamente, los asuntos de cada aldea se quedaban en cada aldea, nadie por fuera hablaba de ello, excepto los kages y altos cargos, pero entre los aldeanos no se sab_ _í_ _a de aquella información. Y tampoco viendo pergaminos prohibidos había encontrado nada referente a eso, por lo que la desconcertó._

 _—_ _¿Quién…? — pregunto ella y Kakashi negó._

 _—_ _Eso es algo que tienes que saber por la boca de el — Kakashi esper_ _ó_ _que ella le insistiera, pero no lo hizo. Ella entendía aquello mejor que nadie, no quería que nadie supiera tampoco de su clan, a menos que ella fuese quien lo dijera._

 _Se sentía un poco mal al juzgar mal al Uchiha, solo por serlo. Después de todo, Sasuke había perdido a su familia y a su clan a manos de uno, igual que ella. Técnicamente, esa no era razón para odiarlo o tenerle desprecio, porque ser_ _ía_ _como tenérselo a ella misma._

 _No quiso indagar mas en el tema, pero de repente quiso saber de su otro compañero._

 _—_ _¿Y sobre Naruto?_

 _Kakashi no pensaba decirle sobre de la bestia que estaba sellada en su interior — El es un tanto especial… El nunca conoció a su familia y fue despreciado por todo Konoha…_

 _—_ _¿Por qué? — pregunt_ _ó_ _con curiosidad. Ella se identificaba un poco con ello, al ser un jinchuriki, la gente la marginaba socialmente._

 _Kakashi se debatía mentalmente si decirle o no a la kunoichi, así que decidió no decírselo, por la inseguridad que sentía._

 _—_ _Es algo que tienes que averiguar por tu cuenta._

 _Sakura suspir_ _ó_ _. Odiaba los misterios, de verdad que si._

 _—_ _Entonces tú sabes sobre mi… — Sakura sonó mas como una afirmación a una pregunta._

 _—_ _Se que eres huérfana también y posees el shinkiro — explico Kakashi con tranquilidad — Lo se porque el Hokage me lo dijo, Tsunade estuvo obligada a revelar cierta informaci_ _ó_ _n por el bien de la aldea._

 _Sakura asintió con comprensión._

 _—_ _Y lo sabes… Sabes que soy una jinchuriki… — lo mir_ _ó_ _de reojo, Kakashi se sorprendió y Sakura se asust_ _ó_ _porque pensó que había metido la pata. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, por lo que continu_ _ó con su rostro firme._

 _— Si m_ _e dijeron que lo eras, pero no que lo sabías — susurr_ _ó_ _el un poco intrigado._

 _—_ _Entonces era verdad…_ _— pensó sorprendida la pelirrosa —_ _Entonces ese hombre enmascarado… No mentía…_

 _Ambos decidieron no volver a tocar el tema, en un mutuo acuerdo de silencio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luego de aquella charla, Sakura había vuelto para ver a su equipo. Sintió un poco de orgullo cuando empezaron a trabajar en equipo y ambos daban lo mejor de sí mismos. Pero empezaba a atar cabos sueltos, y se sentía emocionada de ello, pues parecía estar cada vez mas cerca de la verdad.

* * *

 **Me encanta escribir de Sakura en acción. Pero como sabemos, por el momento solo puede usar la mitad de su chakra, por diferentes motivos que por el momento no puedo revelar, pero descuiden, les dejare una pista: En el bosque de la muerte se enteraran de todo.**

 **Me fascina desde ahora porque Sakura ya no tiene motivos para despreciar a Sasuke, pues ya sabe por boca de Kakashi que ambos han vivido lo mismo, a lo mejor su relación cambie desde ahora. 7u7 Aunque AMO escribir de un Sasuke tsundere. Aunque claro, me pueden decir si no les gusta y yo puedo modificar algunas cosillas, porque me importa demasiado sus opiniones.**

 **Y otro punto, es importante que Sakura todavía no sepa de que Naruto es un jinchuriki, es totalmente importante que ella sea ignorante de ello, me servirá mas adelante. JOJOJO me encanta haberlo planificado todo fría y calculadoramente. Me siento como Shikamaru jeje. Por cierto, amo a Shikamaru, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero obvio primero es Sakura xD me fascinan todas sus peleas, porque usa la estrategia como t** **á** **ctica principal. He de admitir, que me inspire en el en escribir varias peleas de Sakura en esta historia. AMO LAS MENTES BRILLANTES JOJO.**

 **De acuerdo, ahora llega el momento de responder sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**

Kayako16: _Mujer, te adoro, siempre comentas en cada capitulo y me encantan tus deducciones pues en la mayoría son acertadas. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte y leer, gracias por ser una fiel lectora._ _Ten un lindo día._

andreafenix26: _Ya falta poco para la interacción de Sasu y Saku, yo también me muero por escribir de ellos, no tienes ni idea! *-* Y si, Saku ya esta sospechando, aunque varias de sus dudas se han revelado en este capitulo por Kakashi y por eso ella va a demorarse un poco en analizar los hechos. Gracias por pasarte, hermosa, ten un fabuloso día._

 **Me muero por escribir ya los exámenes chunin, no saben como me muero por eso. Es mas, ya escribí la pelea de las preliminares de Sakura contra... Sshhhh, eso es secreto xD mas adelante quiero ver sus predicciones de con quien creen que se enfrentara Saku.**

 _ **OnceUponASasusaku off.**_


	6. Chapter 6: El sacrificio por el equipo

**En mi defensa, cumplí con mi promesa de no abandonar la historia. Juejuejue, si, soy terrible. No tengo excusas, simplemente tengo un cerebro no muy inspirado porque odio tener que seguir la transición de las cosas, pero es necesario. No saben como espero para poder hacer de las mías en los exámenes chunin.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. El sacrificio por el equip** **o.**

* * *

El equipo siete había partido con Tazuna para continuar la construcción del puente, menos Sakura que tenia un presentimiento y prefirió quedarse en la casa, extrañando a los demás pero no objetandole nada.

Dos fornidos ninjas irrumpieron la casa de la familia de Tazuna. Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco en frente de ella, pues Inari estaba a salvo en el baño.

— Muévete mocosa, o tu seras la siguiente — amenazo el de cabello platinado, sin compasión de que sea una mujer.

— Tendrás que pasar ante mi si quieres llegar a ellos — dijo ella con soberbia, mientras la mujer palidecía pues no sabia que tan fuerte era la kunoichi, pero no se veía peligrosa como esos dos — Señora, vaya por Inari y quédense en el baño, yo me encargo de ellos.

La mujer asintió dudosa, pero recordando que el jounin parecía confiar mucho en ella.

— Espero que me den algo de diversión — sonrió de lado la kunoichi y se trono los dedos. Los dos ninjas se lanzaron hacia ella a la misma vez.

.

.

.

Habia dejado a la hija de Tazuna y a Inari junto a sus parientes, sin embargo, Inari le prometió traer refuerzos como agradecimiento de que les salvara la vida, la kunoichi pelirrosada simplemente había asentido, no creyendo que ninguno de la aldea quisiera arriesgar su vida. Ahora estaba dirigiéndose a su equipo, que seguramente estaba siendo atacado por Zabuza. Se encontró con un par de clones de Naruto rodeando a Tazuna y Kakashi luchando contra Zabuza.

Sakura sintió el chakra muy débil de Naruto y de Sasuke y se alertó.

— _Maldita sea, disminuye cada segundo cada vez más_ — pensó mordiéndose el labio. Miró a Tazuna y suspiró sacando un pergamino de su bolso — _No tengo de otra opción, sino morirán._

Hizo unos sellos, se mordió el pulgar sacando sangre, lo pasó por el pergamino. Entonces ella irradió chakra verde y apareció un clon exactamente igual a ella, pero hecha de madera en vez de piel. El clon rápidamente se situó enfrente de Tazuna, protegiéndolo y tomando su lugar.

Tazuna la vio extrañado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es un clon de madera. No te preocupes, tiene la misma resistencia que yo y no puede ser derrotada con facilidad, al contrario de los clones de Naruto — respondió viendo hacia los que parecían espejos pero de hielo — Tengo que salvarlos.

Tazuna asintió. — Adelante, salva a tu equipo.

Sakura asintió y desapareció. Lanzó un kunai con un explosivo hacia uno de los espejos, pero éste fue detenido y lanzado hacia ella por Haku. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar notar que él lo había lanzado a su dirección, pero lo había desviado al mar, como si no quisiera lastimarla. Si él hubiese querido lo hubiera lanzado a sus pies y aquello sería un poco más difícil de esquivar, pero no lo había hecho.

Entonces decidió intentar adentrarse, no podía perder más tiempo. El espacio entre los espejos era estrecho, pero podía ver claramente lo que pasaba adentro.

Naruto había creado clones mientras Sasuke intentaba detectar a Haku usando su jutsu bola de fuego. Ambos estaban con agujas por todo el cuerpo, eran unas senbon. Notó el chakra ya casi nulo del rubio, y él se desmayó. Se veía que varias veces habían intentado esa técnica.

Pudo ver el bordecillo del pantalón de Haku quemado. Entonces él empezó a lanzarse unas senbon a Sasuke y él las desviaba con otro ágilmente.

— _Es el sharingan…_ — pensó ella — _está a punto de despertarlo._

— ¡Naruto, no puedo seguir cuidándote por más tiempo! — gritó el moreno.

— ¿Q-Quien te dijo que me cuides?

Naruto intento levantarse pero era inútil, se volvió a desmayar cayendo abruptamente al suelo.

Haku entonces lanzó unas senbon hacia Sasuke y Sakura pudo notar el sharingan en aquellos pozos negros. Se estremeció ante los recuerdos y se obligó a concentrarse, entró con dificultad y pudo ver a tiempo como Sasuke tomaba el cuerpo de Naruto y saltaba, esquivando las senbon.

Sakura entonces sintió su cuerpo pesado.

— _Maldita sea, ahora no…_ — cerró con fuerza los ojos y sintió que poco a poco su chakra se debilitaba.

Y es que, la pelirrosa había puesto la mitad de su chakra en el clon de madera, además de que se sentía agotada por los jutsus ejecutados contra los dos ninjas.

Ella no sabía la razón, pero siempre que usaba demasiado chakra y ella sentía que aún le quedaba una buena cantidad, rápidamente se disminuía y se revertía en contra de ella.

Sakura, aún con el shinkirō activado, pudo ver como Haku se aproximaba con una increíble velocidad hacia Naruto y Sasuke corría hacía ambos. Leyó las intenciones de Sasuke y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡SASUKE, NO!

Todo pasó en una cuestión de un segundo.

Haku estaba en el suelo. Naruto seguía inconsciente. Sasuke estaba en frente de Naruto con los brazos abiertos, esperando el golpe… El cual nunca llegó.

Sakura estaba en frente del moreno, dándole la espalda.

Sasuke volteó y se encontró con la espalda de la pelirrosa, vio a Haku en el suelo y él suspiró de alivio.

— Sakura, llegaste a tiempo.

Entonces vio muchas gotas caer al suelo y se quedó sin habla. Notó que todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa estaba cubierto por las senbon de Haku. Ella volteó un poco la cabeza y lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

— Deja… D-De verme… Así… Idiota…

La respiración de ella era pesada y hablaba con mucha dificultad.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — gritó temblando — tú… Nos salvaste.

— ¿Cómo… Debería de… Saber? — miró al frente y cerró los ojos.

" _¡Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, entonces toda la aldea dejará de despreciarme y comenzará a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante!"_

 _"_ _Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy a restaurar mi clan y destruir a alguien en específico."_

" _Yo los protegeré con mi vida. No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran, confía en mí."_

Esos tres la habían tratado como alguien más. No la habían tratado con desprecio, ni con odio o rencor… Todo lo contrario. Los tres eran buenas personas. Naruto y Sasuke tenían un objetivo que cumplir y ella en comparación, pensaba que su objetivo no era tan transcendente, si bien pedía con el corazón saber su origen, era egoísta.

Naruto quería ser reconocido para demostrarles a los demás que él podía. Sasuke quería vengar a sus padres y su clan, y quería restaurarlo después de cumplir su venganza, quería lo que una vez le arrebataron: una vida normal.

Kakashi le había demostrado que era diferente a aquel asesino, realmente se había empeñado en cumplir su palabra, pero ella había decidido sacrificarse.

— ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡POR QUÉ?! — gritó con dolor el Uchiha mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños. Él se sentía inútil. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que irse de su lado? ¿Por qué Sakura?

Ella sonrió de lado adolorida.

— ¡Nosotros no te lo pedimos! — exclamó el azabache alterado.

La pelirrosa entonces empezó a sentir que sus piernas no la soportaban más, se dejó caer hacia atrás, para ser sostenida por Sasuke.

— No lo sé… — seguía con una débil sonrisa en sus labios — Mi cuerpo… Se movió por… S-Si solo… — Entonces sintió que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente — No… No renuncien a sus… S-Sueños…

Sus ojos se cerraron y el Uchiha la miró con gesto completamente de terror.

— ¡SAKURA!

Él estaba con su rostro totalmente agachado, aprisionando el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, sin importar que algunas senbon se le claven a él también. Y se podían ver lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente. Sasuke estaba llorando.

.

.

.

— _Q-Qué… ¿Estoy… muerta…?_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mareada. Hn, ese chico no la había querido matar, le había dado igual que a Zabuza, en un punto en que solo se quedaba muerta por un lapso de tiempo. Sea cual sea su propósito, no la había querido dañar.

Entonces se topó con el cuerpo tembloroso de quien la sostenía, ella al notar que estaba en vuelta en un abrazo, quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Ella aun veía con dificultad los colores.

Azul, negro, blanco.

— Sasuke… Q-Quítate… — susurró arrastrando las palabras. El Uchiha reaccionó y se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, aun rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

— ¿Sakura?

Ella estaba con los ojos medios abiertos, notablemente cansada. Entonces notó pequeños rastros de lágrimas en el moreno. ¿Estaba… Llorando…?

Tazuna se quedó sin habla al verla viva.

Ella se sentó con dificultad, con ayuda del Uchiha. Le tomo varios minutos tomar control de su cuerpo, entonces alejo el brazo de Sasuke, que la rodeaba por la espalda baja, para que se sentara.

La pelirrosa no le dio más importancia al azabache, quien había volteado repentinamente el rostro, algo acalorado por la situación.

— Naruto… — susurro ella. Sasuke entendió automáticamente a lo que se refería y encogió los hombros. Ella frunció el ceño — Se suponía que estaba contigo.

— Luche contra el enmascarado también — Sakura paseo su mirada al cuerpo de su compañero, notando su ropa rasgada seguramente por las agujas, ella entendió que Sasuke había perdido la batalla y posiblemente lo había dejado inconsciente, entonces el rubio había luchado por su cuenta.

Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Naruto estaría inconsciente también afuera de los espejos y Kakashi estaría luchando contra Zabuza y Haku por su cuenta. Ella empalideció.

— Tazuna — se levanto bruscamente, provocando que se agarrara la cabeza, pues se sentía mareada por la falta de chakra y la semi muerte por la que paso — Tenemos que ir por Tazuna.

Sasuke también estaba en las mismas condiciones que la pelirrosa, pero aun así no puso oposición y se apresuro con ella. Sakura lanzo kunais y rompió los espejos, logrando salir junto con Sasuke.

El color le volvió al rostro cuando vio a su clon de madera aun protegiendo a Tazuna, por lo que veía no había peleado aun porque conservaba casi el mismo nivel de chakra. Sasuke miro confundido al clon, pero opto por no decir nada, simplemente la vio hacer sellos y que el clon desaparezca, ella se vio menos agotada y supuso que había hecho que esa cantidad de chakra volviera a su cuerpo.

Kakashi y Tazuna estaban luchando aun, y parecía que todo iba en favor del jounin.

— Sasuke, ve por Naruto, yo cuidare a Tazuna — ordeno ella. El Uchiha gruño, porque no le gustaba seguir ordenes de nadie, pero entendia que era lo mejor porque la Haruno tenia mas chakra que el en esos momentos y era la mas apta para proteger a Tazuna. Ademas del hecho que su compañero posiblemente estuviera herido por Haku.

Sasuke se fue sin decir mas y se encontró con Naruto y Haku, este ultimo le estaba pidiendo que lo matara, por lo que frunció el ceño confundido. Y justo cuando el rubio iba a atacarlo, Haku lo detuvo y Sasuke salto hacia ellos, alejando a su compañero del enemigo.

— Cambio de planes.

Y Haku desapareció, dejando confundido a los dos genin de la Hoja.

Kakashi estaba a punto de atravesar a Zabuza con su chidori, pero Haku intervino, siendo ella a quien el Hatake atravesara por el pecho.

Todo había pasado en una fracción de segundo, Kakashi estaba sorprendido y simplemente atino a sacar su brazo y que el cuerpo de Haku cayera inerte al suelo. Sakura pudo ver los ojos de Haku perder el brillo natural, poco a poco apagándose mostrándose opacos, estaba perdiendo la vida. La pelirrosa había concentrado chakra en sus oídos, pudiendo ser capaz de escuchar toda la charla entre Naruto y Haku, y no pudo evitar encontrar cierta similitud. Ella no podía evitar sentirse igual con Tsunade, sabía que le debía la vida a ella y si no hubiese sido porque ella la salvara, posiblemente estaría sola y perdida, como Haku lo estaba en su niñez, antes de que Zabuza lo salvara, claro que a cambio de usar su kekkei genkai como un arma a su antojo. Claro que Tsunade nunca le había pedido nada a cambio, pero Sakura hubiese sido capaz de servirle como Haku a Zabuza.

Sasuke y Naruto pronto se aproximaron hacia Sakura y Tazuna, mientras Kakashi y Zabuza continuaban su pelea.

Sakura se encontraba con una pequeña porción de chakra al igual que Sasuke, mientras que Sakura pudo percibir misteriosamente que Naruto no se veía tan agotado como ellos. Pero decidio que lo mejor no era hablar de eso ahora, porque ella podía percibir que personas se aproximaban, con diferentes niveles de chakra, que no eran muy altos, pero la cantidad era demasiada como para que ellos los enfrentaran.

Eran Gato y sus hombres. Aquel hombre había despedido a Zabuza, quien ahora estaba del mismo bando que los de la Hoja.

— ¡Apártate de él, maldito! — grito Naruto, al ver como Gato había pateado el cuerpo inerte de Haku, pero fue detenido por el jounin — ¡y tú qué?! ¡No vas a defender a tu compañero?!

— Tu no entiendes el camino Shinobi, yo solamente lo use, así como Gato me uso a mi — respondió Zabuza fríamente.

La Haruno entendía perfectamente el ser un arma para los demás, después de todo en Kirigakure aquello les enseñaban desde que entraban en las academias, no les importaba mucho el bienestar de cada uno y varias veces ella tenia que ser capaz de tratar sus heridas o ponerse inyecciones de antibióticos por sí sola, pues nadie mas iba a preocuparse por si se moría desangrada o si iba al día siguiente a clases. Nadie iba a tomar en cuenta si vivía o moría. Kirigakure los usaba como armas, no como ciudadanos.

— ¡Haku vivió para ti! ¡Tú fuiste lo más importante para el! ¿No significo nada para ti? ¿Nada en absoluto!? ¡El sacrifico todo por ti! — grito eufórico el rubio, casi a borde de quebrarse — ¿Y si yo me hago fuerte, tengo que ser un corazón frio como tú!? ¡A él no le importo tener un sueño propio!

— Hablas demasiado… — Zabuza se quitó las vendas de la boca mostrando sus dientes afilados — Dame tu kunai.

Naruto le tiro uno, luego de unos segundos. Entonces Zabuza se enfrento a todos los hombres, matándolos uno a uno hasta llegar a Gato. Aun así, varios quedaron vivos y eran muchos de ellos contra los de la Hoja.

Entonces llegaron refuerzos de la aldea de la cascada, liderados por el mocoso de Inari, quien estaba demostrando su valentía. Los genin y el jounin pudieron suspirar con tranquilidad, mientras que los cadáveres de Haku y Zabuza yacían en el suelo, uno al lado del otro.

.

.

.

El equipo siete disfrutaba del ocaso, por fin sintiendo tranquilidad, excepto por el rubio, quien se sentía inquieto y no pasaba desapercibido.

— ¿Realmente es así? — Todos vieron al rubio — ¿Usar y ser usado como herramienta?

Kakashi se limitó a contestar, sin ningún ánimo.

— Los shinobis son herramientas usadas por el destino, no tiene caso preguntarse si es correcto o no.

Eso se decía Sakura siempre, no tenía caso preguntarse si estaba bien, simplemente pasaba y ya, no podía hacer nada al respecto, era como las cosas funcionaban.

— Las cosas no van a cambiar, así que un shinobi solo busca acomodarse ante los hechos — se encogió de hombros el azabache.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura eran cuadriculados, además de que no les daban importancia a las reglas.

— Entonces, yo buscare mi propio camino ninja, ¡un camino que sea recto, sincero y sin remordimientos! ¡El camino de Naruto!

Kakashi rio sinceramente, mientras Sasuke suspiraba y Sakura por otro lado, lucia sorprendida ante aquella declaración.

.

.

.

Y el equipo siete finalmente se iba para Konoha finalmente, todos con una gota en la cabeza ante ver a Naruto e Inari conteniendo las lágrimas tratando de hacerse los fuertes.

— _Tal para cual_ — pensó el azabache con un tic en el ojo.

— _Patéticos_ — negó con la cabeza la pelirrosa.

El puente fue bautizado como el Gran Puente Naruto, en honor al pequeño rubio que había devuelto la fe en la gente de la tierra de las Olas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mentiría** **si les digo como me quedo el episodio. Es mas, creo que es el que mas odio y en estos momentos me arrepiento de que Sakura llegara a la Hoja tan rápido. Pero menos mal en el próximo capitulo, puedo finalmente poner un poco de mi mente en la historia. Posiblemente lo suba entre semana, mas o menos el viernes o sábado, pues tengo feriado largo por día de acción de gracias.**

 **Si, lo siento por el capitulo, simplemente no podía hallarle algo nuevo que ponerle y quería desesperadamente seguir con la historia y no quedarme trabada aquí, Kishi puso la vara muy alta.**

 **Lo siento, chicos.**

 **OnceUponASasusakuOff**


	7. Chapter 7: Los exámenes chunin

**Lo prometido es deuda, mi gente bonita.**

 **Bueno, empieza lo bueno finalmente. De hecho no xD recién empezaran cuando le quiten a Sakura sus... SPOILER! No, me prohibí a mi misma decir cosas que pasaran en el futuro jeje. Aunque ganas no me faltan u.u**

Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si me perteneciera a mi, Sasuke estaría mas en casa con Sakura y Sarada.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7. Los exámenes chunin.**

* * *

Un nuevo día en Konoha empezaba. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol se asomaba y había una suave brisa que les daba un ambiente refrescante.

Sasuke y Sakura esperaban pacientemente en el puente a los restantes miembros del equipo siete. Usualmente, Sakura llegaba primero, Sasuke llegaba luego de unos minutos, Naruto tardaba media hora y, por último, Kakashi que se tomaba indefinidas horas en llegar, para luego justificarse con una excusa barata que ni Naruto se tragaba.

Si, aquello se había vuelto rutina. Y no una muy agradable, cabe recalcar.

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! — canturreo el rubio, corriendo hacia su compañera, quien simplemente asintió en señal de saludo.

Ella abrió los ojos y pudo notar el ambiente pesado entre sus compañeros, que llevaban una pequeña rivalidad desde la tierra de las Olas por algún motivo. No le dio importancia y suspiro, sacando un libro y sumergiéndose en su lectura.

Naruto, incomodo por el silencio que parecía que les agradaba a sus dos compañeros, decidió hablarle - _molestarle-_ a su compañera. Supuso que un buen tema podría ser el libro, a lo mejor tenían algo en común.

 _"_ _Entrenamiento mental: La importancia del poder mental."_

Perfecto.

— ¿De qué trata ese libro, Sakura-chan? — Naruto no era tan tonto, al no entender un tema y querer hacer conversación con su pelirrosa amiga, lo mejor era primero conocer el tema.

Sakura, a sabiendas que el rubio no dejaría de molestarla hasta que le diera una respuesta, suspiro.

— Técnicas de agilidad mental y neurociencia — Naruto la veía como si ella fuera un extraterrestre, por lo que añadió — Cuando estas en una batalla, tú tienes que procesar rápidamente la información, ¿no es así? De este modo, pensar en tácticas para salir de un embrollo. Lo que naturalmente acabara en una buena decisión, dejando todo a tu favor.

Naruto asintió. — ¿Y qué es lo otro que mencionaste? La neuro… neuro… — coloco su mano en su mentón, intentando recordar la palabra que había dicho la pelirrosa.

Sakura asintió.

— La neurociencia… — ella se detuvo cuando entendió que Naruto no comprendería si ella usaba palabras muy difíciles o términos científicos, por lo que opto por ponerle un ejemplo — No es importante solo el volverse fuerte de cuerpo, sino también de mente. El cerebro de todos es muy complejo y difícil de comprender. Sin embargo, tú eres capaz de controlar tu propia mente y motivarte para hacer misiones, porque tienes un fin — Naruto asintió, su motivación era ser Hokage para así ser reconocido — Y muchas veces dudaste si podrías lograrlo, es por eso que es importante tener coordinación sentidos-cerebro-cuerpo, para así manejar emociones y ser capaz de lograr el fin.

Sakura por algún motivo, sentía una pequeña conexión inexplicable con Naruto. Y no en el ámbito romántico, simplemente un tipo de vínculo, por eso inconscientemente respondía a sus preguntas, así sean extensas. Eso no había pasado desapercibido por el Uchiha, pero no le había tomado mucha importancia a ello, sino se había dado un momento para admirar la inteligencia de la pelirrosa. Reconocía que ella era una persona muy sabia y centrada, alguien que a el no le importaba escuchar de vez en cuando, pues mayormente eran comentarios atinados y centrados. Claro que el nunca lo admitiría.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera formular más preguntas, llego Kakashi. Y como rutina, Naruto exploto y lo señalo.

— ¡Siempre viene tarde, sensei!

Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron mal, pero no dijeron nada, decidieron guardar su mal humor pues hoy tocaban misiones ridículas que hacer.

Si, el mal humor se les acumularía.

.

.

.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose frustrada.

Todo el día, Naruto se había dedicado a ser mejor que Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura y el Uchiha tengan que salvarle en múltiples ocasiones para que no sufriera daños letales.

— Bueno, voy a enviar un informe de las misiones — anuncio Kakashi, dejando a Sakura lidiar con aquel par.

Ella vio a sus compañeros, que aún estaban tratando de matarse con la mirada y negó con la cabeza, ella no iba a soportar niñerías.

— Me voy — dijo, para emprender su camino a su pequeña casa, que Tsunade pagaba.

Naruto entonces reacciono y le grito a la chica — ¡Espera, Sakura-chan, vamos a comer ramen, yo invito-ttebayo!

— Mejor practica más en vez de andar persiguiéndome, no me agrada tener que salvarte el trasero en tonterías — Sasuke sonrió de lado complacido por alguna razón y Naruto bajo la cabeza, con aura depresiva.

Y la pelirrosa desapareció.

— Hmp, dobe — se burlo y Naruto lo miro con un gesto asesino.

Sasuke, planeando irse también, fue detenido por un mocoso. Un mocoso y su pandilla. Parecían ser de academia.

— Entonces tú, ¡eres el rival de Naruto-niichan! — Sasuke tenía un tic marcado en la ceja — He oído de ti, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto ahora tenía una vena en la frente. Sasuke, Sasuke, todos saben de Sasuke. ¡Pfff!

Le dio un coscorrón a Konohamaru, quien de casualidad trastabillo unos pasos y chocó contra un chico, o más bien, la extraña cosa que llevaba vendada, que realmente era una marioneta.

Naruto y Sasuke fijaron sus ojos hacia las personas que estaba al frente. Un chico vestido de negro y una chica rubia con cuatro coletas, ambos llevaban protectores de la aldea de la arena.

El chico tomo a Konohamaru del cuello, elevándolo del suelo para tenerlo a su altura.

— Kankuro, ya deja al mocoso o nos meterás en problemas — la rubia miro a todos lados, cerciorándose de que Gaara no estuviera cerca.

Naruto corrió precipitadamente hacia Kankuro, quien sonrió y con su mano libre hizo unos extraños movimientos hechos por sus dedos, que hicieron que el rubio cayera.

Este sin embargo hizo oídos sordos. Naruto estaba apretando los puños y Sasuke estaba a punto de intervenir, comenzando una pelea con aquel chico de la arena, hasta que apareció la pelirrosa en una fracción de segundo, tomando el puño de Kankuro en seco y retorciéndoselo, para dar un golpe con su mano a la gargantilla del de la arena, que escupió sangre quedándose sin aire por unos segundos. El soltó inconscientemente a Konohamaru, quien fue corriendo hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura lo soltó y tomo su distancia, de forma precavida — ¿Qué creen que hacen causando problemas en otras aldeas?

Temari la vio bien, y le resulto conocida automáticamente — Sakura…

—Temari — saludo la Haruno, para luego fijar su mirada en el titiritero — Kankuro, compórtate, no estás en tu aldea.

Sasuke y Naruto vieron todo con los ojos como platos. ¡¿Se conocían?!

— Ni tú lo estas — susurro el, recuperando la respiración.

Sakura encogió los hombros — Puede, pero tengo más derecho que tú.

Kankuro, molesto, desvendo un poco su marioneta — Entonces esta vez tu y yo nos enfrentaremos, Haruno.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, había pensado por un segundo que eran amigos y no pasaría nada, pero por lo visto su compañera estaba en problemas.

— ¡¿Eh, usaras eso?! — pregunto una exaltada Temari.

— Kankuro, para eso — llamo una voz entre los árboles. Era Gaara, que estaba boca arriba del árbol — Avergüenzas a nuestra aldea.

— _Es imposible, ni siquiera lo sentí_ — pensó el Uchiha, viendo al pelirrojo.

— G-Gaara — tartamudeo Kankuro, intimidado. Se disculpo inmediatamente con los de la Hoja, asombrando a todos de lo genuinamente asustado que lucía, menos a la Haruno.

Sakura se permitió hacer contacto visual con el jinchuriki, quien le respondió la mirada con un asentimiento de cabeza. — Perdón por eso, Sakura.

Gaara desapareció y apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de Temari y Kankuro, aun viendo a la Haruno, quien lo veía tranquila.

— Entonces viniste por los exámenes chunin — ella parecía no querer terminar la conversación, sorprendiendo a su equipo, pues ella no era muy comunicativa con nadie que no fueran ellos.

Naruto lucio confundido, pues no sabía que rayos eran los exámenes chunin.

— Así es — dio media vuelta y camino unos pasos — No tendré compasión con nadie, ni siquiera contigo.

— Tampoco lo esperes de mi parte — concluyo ella, viendo al pelirrojo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos de competencia.

Entonces desaparecieron los tres, tan rápido como habían llegado.

Sakura sentía una pequeña emoción de poder enfrentarse a Gaara, pues era la mejor forma de probar sus habilidades. Ella sabía que, si alguien estaba a su nivel, era él.

— Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿de dónde conoces a ese chico? — pregunto el rubio, algo celoso de la interacción de ambos. Sasuke presto atención también al rostro de la kunoichi, que mantenía un rostro de nostalgia.

— Sabaku no Gaara es… Digamos que es un viejo amigo.

.

.

.

 _La kunoichi pelirrosada se encontraba en Sunagakure._

 _—_ _Debe haber algo aquí… Algo que…_

 _Ella había burlado la seguridad de la torre del Kazekage, había igualado la firma de chakra de uno de los ninjas que hacían ronda nocturna, después de días de estudiarlo cuidadosamente. Fue un éxito, ahora se encontraba leyendo pergaminos y buscando información._

 _La chica se detuvo cuando vio un pergamino que capto su atención._

 _El biju de una cola, Shukaku. La historia de cómo el Yondaime Kazekage había sido sellado en su esposa llamada Karura, quien había muerto al parir a Gaara, quien estaba destinado a ser un arma._

 _La Haruno jadeo de la impresión. Eran cartas. Había una donde estaba la orden de que el hermano de Karura, Yashamaru, tenía que matar a Gaara. Eso ya había sido hace un buen tiempo, cuando Gaara seguramente era un niño, a juzgar por las fechas._

 _Entonces decidió guardar todo, pues no había encontrado absolutamente nada de lo que estaba buscando para ella._

 _Sin embargo, había sentido un extraño pesar en su pecho que la incitaba en conocer al pobre niño que había sufrido la marginación de la gente, pero había sufrido más al tener que vivir sabiendo que su tío había querido matarlo._

 _Aun así, ella se sentía apta de entender los sentimientos del jinchuriki de una cola._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era un nuevo día.

Sakura sabía que pronto vendría lo inevitable: los exámenes chunin, los mismos que se suponía debía tomar el año pasado, pero al decidir viajar por diferentes aldeas, había cambiado su destino.

Vio a Naruto y Sasuke de reojo. _Del cual, no se arrepentía del todo_.

Si bien la hiperactividad de Naruto y la arrogancia de Sasuke a veces la sacaban de quicio, era algo que ahora se había acostumbrado y estaba tranquila con ello.

Finalmente, Kakashi apareció como siempre.

— Los recomendé para los exámenes chunin — el jounin sabía que esos tres eran los más aptos de los nueve novatos, el creía fehacientemente que su equipo podía con cualquier enemigo. Les tendió tres papeles — Aquí están sus aplicaciones.

Los tres tomaron un papel.

— Son libres de elegir si presentarse o no — Sakura lo vio con una ceja enarcada, ella sabía que eran los tres o ninguno, pero no delato a Kakashi.

Naruto se le lanzo a Kakashi y empezó a abrazarlo, mientras este intentaba apartarlo.

— Ahora solo deben llenar la aplicación e ir a la sala 301 de la academia a las 3 de la tarde, en cinco días. Eso es todo — aviso el jounin.

Naruto canturreaba feliz.

Kakashi entonces se despidió y el equipo siete decidió caminar hasta que sus caminos se separaran.

— Exámenes chunin, estoy seguro que muchos ninjas fuertes deben estar ahí — Naruto hablaba con emoción contenida, imaginándose a él venciendo a Sasuke y a esos de la arena.

Sasuke quería enfrentarse al pelirrojo que no había logrado percibir. — _Ese chico estará ahí, ¡es mi oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte!_

Sakura se detuvo de porrazo, entendiendo que cada vez llegaba más a su otro inevitable destino. Si no obtenía la información que ella quería después de los exámenes chunin… Ella…

— Oi, Sakura-chan, ¿no vienes? — pregunto el rubio, que se había detenido junto con el Uchiha, ambos estaban mirándola expectantes. El Uchiha inconscientemente siempre mostraba interés o preocupación por su compañera, c0mo ahora que se había parado para ver que le pasaba.

Ella asintió y continuo para caminar a la par con ellos.

Se habían acostumbrado mucho entre ellos mismos, y eso era algo que había sido inevitable.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba por la aldea, se dirigía a hacer algunas compras pues ya se habían acabado los víveres de su casa. Tsunade, como siempre, había decidido retomar sus viajes, pero le había dejado dinero suficiente a la pelirrosada.

A sus mediados trece años, sabia más de la vida que una aldeana de treinta. Había adquirido una madurez emocional y había aprendido de lo dura que era la vida, había tenido que aprender a cuidar por si sola pues nadie más lo iba a hacer por ella. Y en cierta parte, le gustaba que fuera así.

Luego de comprar sus cosas y tener unas cuantas bolsas, pues solo había comprado lo estrictamente necesario para una semana, se detuvo ante un puesto de dangos. Una sensación extraña invadió su pecho cuando vio a un niño con sus dos padres, su madre lo tenía en brazos y su padre les sonreía, mientras el pequeño niño reía y comía alegremente su dango.

El rostro de la Haruno se ensombreció y decidió seguir su camino, inevitablemente preguntándose como hubiese sido todo si ese enmascarado nunca hubiese irrumpido en su vida.

.

.

.

Los nueve novatos habían sido puestos a prueba, pero exitosamente todos habían logrado superarlas, siendo reconocidos por Iruka.

— ¿Oyeron que tendremos genin recién graduados en los exámenes? Eso no había pasado desde hace cinco años — comento Rock Lee, un chico que usaba un ceñido traje verde y su cabello y cejas negras destacaban.

— Debe ser porque los jounin quieren elevar sus egos — respondió Tenten, una chica morena con dos moños castaños, lanzando su kunai perfectamente en el blanco.

— Eso no es todo, tres de ellos son del equipo de Kakashi — completo Lee con cierta curiosidad.

— Lo entiendo de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿pero del Uzumaki y Fujiwara? — pregunto Tenten con un gesto algo confundido. Aquel equipo pensaba que lo mejor era estar al tanto de sus oponentes.

— Fujiwara se retiró, entro una kunoichi de la aldea de la niebla, su nombre es Sakura Haruno — musito el tercer integrante del equipo, Neji Hyuga, el prodigio. Un chico castaño y con ojos perlados.

— No me suena — encogió sus hombros la chica —, pero si es tan buena como para que Kakashi la haya dejado pasar… — lanzo de nuevo un kunai, dándole a escasos centímetros del cuello de Lee, quien no se inmuto — quiero pelear contra ella.

Lee negó con la cabeza, sabiendo de lo competitiva que era su compañera de equipo. Por otro lado, Neji estaba algo pensativo por la Haruno, había escuchado una que otra cosa de ellos por parte de su tío.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ya habían llegado a la academia, y ahora se dirigían a la sala 301. Había varios ninjas afuera de la puerta, Sakura pudo notar dos genin en el suelo, uno de traje verde y otra de dos moños, ambos tenían la mejilla levemente sonrosada, por lo que veía que esos dos que estaban en la puerta habían sido los responsables.

— Deshagan el genjutsu barato, ¿quieren? — ordeno la kunoichi, aburrida del numerito. ¿Realmente el resto se podían llamar ninjas si no habían podido distinguir aquel genjutsu básico?

— ¿De qué está hablando? — se preguntaron algunos, ignorantes totalmente, pensando que la pelirrosa era la que estaba equivocada.

— Así que te diste cuenta… — dijo uno de ellos, con expresión divertida. Se giro al azabache a su lado, que de seguro era su compañero de equipo, y se dispuso a darle una patada, este se puso en guardia y se preparó para atacar, pero entonces el chico que segundos antes estaba tirado en el suelo los detuvo a ambos.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había podido seguirlo con la mirada, pero le había costado un poco. Realmente ese chico era veloz y fuerte.

— _Este chico… Detuvo mi patada con su mano, tuvo que enfocar una gran cantidad de chakra en su brazo_ — pensó el Uchiha viéndolo con desconfianza.

— Lee, tú fuiste quien nos dijo en primer lugar que no debíamos llamar la atención — regaño Neji, acercándosele a su compañero, junto con la de dos moños.

— Lo sé, pero…

Lee entonces se sonrojo y fijo su mirada en la Haruno, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y una voz que le decía _peligro_.

El chico de traje verde se encamino hasta quedar enfrente de la Haruno, quien estaba con una mueca.

— Mi nombre es Rock Lee. Tú debes ser Haruno Sakura-san — afirmo él.

Naruto se colocó al lado de Sakura, desconfiando totalmente de aquel chico y Sasuke miraba detalladamente a Lee, no perdiendo de vista ningún movimiento. Aquello no pasó inadvertido por la kunoichi de moños, que pensó divertida que la chica estaba bien merodeada por sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Por favor, sal conmigo, te protegeré con mi vida! — le sonrió mientras le enseñaba el pulgar.

— _¿Está de más decir que puedo cuidarme sola?_ — pensó ella incomoda — No.

Un aura depresiva rodeo a Lee — ¿Por qué no?

— Eres… Raro — sentencio ella, odiando con su alma aquella situación. Sasuke soltó el aire que había contenido involuntariamente y Naruto estallo a carcajadas señalando al cejudo.

— Ustedes dos, identifíquense — dijo el Hyuga viendo a Sakura y luego a Sasuke. Desde luego que sabía sus nombres, pero el objetivo era darse a intimidar ante ellos.

— Es una cortesía muy común decir tu nombre antes de pedir el de alguien más — Sasuke usaba su tono sarcástico muy limpio, pero resaltaba en si su burla hacia aquel sujeto.

— Eres un novato, ¿cuál es tu edad? — volvió a preguntar el prodigio de los Hyuga.

— No tengo por qué responderte.

Sakura sonrió de lado al ver la cara de frustración de Neji.

— Tu, la del cabello rosa — Sakura borro su sonrisa y lo miro fijamente — Tu nombre.

— Ya lo dijo tu compañero, así que desaparece.

Dicho eso se marchó, siendo seguida por Sasuke y Naruto. Los tres caminaban al lado del otro, y a una distancia que se podría decir cercana. Si hubiesen conocido totalmente a Sasuke o Sakura, hubieran sabido que ninguno de los dos permitía que nadie estuviera tan cerca de ellos, pero ese momento intimo quedo entre ellos. Además de que reconocían que sus compañeros eran fuertes, por eso no los dejaban atrás ni se sentían superior, era simplemente paz.

— ¡Esperen!

Claro que no todo lo bueno dura para siempre.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto con irritación el Uchiha.

Era Rock Lee, viéndolo con un brillo de rivalidad en sus ojos.

— Pelea conmigo, ahora — ordeno con tono suave el cejudo.

Sakura suspiro, pues sabía que de ello no se iban a librar y el Uchiha tampoco abandonaría una pelea porque el diría que no es un cobarde.

— Mi nombre es Rock Lee — señalo a Sasuke — Cuando le preguntas a alguien su nombre, tienes que dar el tuyo primero, ¿no es así? — preguntó retóricamente aludiendo cuando Sasuke se había negado a decirle su nombre a Neji, sin embargo, continúo hablando — Uchiha Sasuke.

— Entonces lo sabes…

— _Cualquiera sabría quién eres con tan solo ver el gran símbolo en tu espalda_ — rodo los ojos la pelirrosa ante la soberbia del azabache.

— Quiero pelear contigo. Quiero probar que tan efectivas son mis técnicas en el descendiente de tan prestigiado clan como dicen que es el Uchiha, y también… — entonces se sonrojo cuando volteo a ver a la Haruno, quien se le puso la frente azul, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que delatara lo incomoda que se sentía — Sakura-san, te amo.

La pelirrosa trago saliva, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke apretaban los puños y se ponían en frente de la kunoichi, uno más escandaloso que el otro.

Lee entonces bajo los hombros — Ya veo, ustedes también aman a Sakura-san — Naruto enrojeció y empezó a reír mientras se rascaba la nuca, y Sasuke bufo, desviando la mirada.

Sakura veía todo con una gota en la nuca, queriendo irse de una vez de ese lugar.

Luego todos recobraron sus posturas anteriores. Naruto molesto por el hecho de que todos quisieran pelear con Sasuke y con el no, Sasuke prendido por el reto de Lee, y Sakura, aburrida con la situación.

Naruto intervino en la pelea, terminando en el suelo luego de ser estrellado contra la pared dejando a todos asombrados por la velocidad del oponente.

— _Esas vendas en sus manos… Debe tener heridas del trabajo duro —_ pensó la kunoichi analizando detenidamente a Lee — _Para llegar a esa velocidad, se tiene que entrenar constantemente y varias veces por día, además de usar pesas para desarrollar más velocidad_ — miro sus tobillos, donde estaban sus calentadores.

Sakura también tenía vendas en sus piernas, cuya labor era tapar las heridas que el trabajo duro le provocaba.

Ella vio el reloj de la pared y desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke — Tenemos menos de media hora para las tres — le aviso. Ella no estaba en contra con que se enfrentara, pero quería que supiera que no tenía que tomar tanto tiempo.

Sasuke asintió y decidió ir hacia el para acabar con ello rápido. Sin embargo, fue un intento fallido pues Lee le asesto una patada a la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

El Uchiha entonces despertó el Sharingan.

— _Usar el Sharingan para una pelea como esta…_ — pensó ella negando con la cabeza — _No ha practicado mucho aun que digamos, y por más que lea sus movimientos, no tiene la velocidad para detenerlo. Lee ha perfeccionado el Taijutsu, como resultado de trabajo arduo._

Y la chica estaba en lo correcto, pues el chico de traje verde lo había logrado golpear varias veces a su compañero.

— Hay dos tipos de ninja, los que como tu nacen con un talento natural y no tienen que trabajarlo, y los que, como yo, tenemos el fruto de nuestro trabajo de toda la vida — le dijo Lee con orgullo.

Lee pateo a Sasuke y se posiciono detrás de él, y para asombro de Sakura, empezó a quitarse las vendas de sus brazos.

Pero antes de que pudiese pasar algo, una piruleta fue lanzada hacia las vendas de Lee, que no tuvo de otra que detener el ataque. Rápidamente aterrizo, frente a una invocación de una tortuga.

Sakura vio aun como Sasuke estaba siendo despedido en el aire e hizo una posición de manos, haciendo que dos manos grandes de agua salieran de las suyas y tomaran a Sasuke, dejándolo en el suelo cuidadosamente cerca de ella, dejando que el Uchiha la rodeara con su brazo, pues pensaba que estaba en shock por aquella mirada perdida que se reflejaba en su rostro.

— Sakura-chan, esa es una tortuga, ¿no? — pregunto Naruto, señalando la invocación a la que Lee le pedía perdón.

Ella sonrió levemente, disfrutando de que su compañero dudara de que esa tortura era su maestro.

Entonces para rematar, apareció una copia exacta de Rock Lee, solo que adulta, dejando al equipo siete con una gran gota en la nuca y con la boca en el suelo.

— ¡Mira sus cejas, parece que tienen vida propia-dattebayo! — chillo el rubio no saliendo de su sorpresa.

— _Pensar que perdí con alguien tan… patético_ — pensó el Uchiha con un tic marcado en la ceja.

— _Los de Konoha si son raros…_ — pensó el integrante femenino del equipo siete.

Claro que la pelirrosa no sabía nada de rareza, hasta que vio como Gai-sensei le metía un puñetazo a Lee y ambos se ponían a llorar en un simulado atardecer. Lo que pudo rematar fue ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la tortuga.

— _Definitivo, me mudo para Suna_ — afirmo ella para sí misma.

Entonces, Gai vio hacia los tres del equipo siete — ¿Cómo esta Kakashi, chicos?

— ¿Conoces a Kakashi? — pregunto Sasuke con algo de duda en su tono de voz.

— Digamos que somos… Eternos rivales.

Los tres alzaron las cejas, obviamente no creyendo aquello. Entonces Gai intensifico su sonrisa, apareciendo detrás de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakura ahora si estaba impresionada, pues solo había podido seguir los sonidos que hizo cuando se movió, mas no había podido seguir sus movimientos perfectamente.

— Cincuenta victorias, cuarenta y nueve derrotas — declaro con una reluciente sonrisa — Soy más fuerte que Kakashi — lanzo un kunai hacia la piruleta, dejando a libres las vendas de Lee — Ya deberían irse.

Sakura observo detenidamente las manos de Rock Lee, viendo muchos raspones y moretones, hasta un poco de sangre seca. Dio una mirada a las vendas de sus piernas, donde seguramente ya estaban cicatrizadas sus heridas pues su cuerpo se regeneraba muy rápido y no solía dejar marcas si lo trataba rápido.

Lee también desapareció antes de dar un discurso que Sasuke era uno de los rivales que quería enfrentar, pero Hyuga Neji era su real oponente.

El rubio y la pelirrosa vieron a Sasuke, que parecía irritado y frustrado. Entonces Sakura decidió tratar de estabilizarlo.

— ¿Viste sus manos? — pregunto sin realmente querer obtener una respuesta, por lo que prosiguió — Él ha estado entrenando varias veces al día, sometiéndose a un entrenamiento riguroso y con el único fin de probarle a los demás que uno no necesita nacer con un talento natural, como tu o como yo, para ser alguien poderoso — reflexiono ella con un tono ligeramente apagado — Y si me preguntas a mí, lo logro.

Dicho esto, emprendió su marcha. El fin de su discurso había sido hacerle ver al Uchiha que el otro al entrenar más, no era tan difícil entender por qué le había vencido tan fácilmente. Y había logrado su cometido, pues Sasuke se motivó a explotar su talento natural, entonces podría ser mejor que nadie.

— No puedo esperar a ver que sigue — dijo el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, con un tono de emoción en la voz. Sakura sonrió de lado, pero sin voltear ni detener su marcha, y Naruto lo secundo lanzando un grito con su puño arriba.

— ¡Aquí vamos, el equipo siete-dattebayo!

.

.

.

— Estoy orgulloso de ustedes —el jounin tenía una pequeña sonrisa tras la máscara — no pude tener un mejor equipo. Buena suerte.

Los tres le sonrieron de vuelta, con decisión en la mirada y decidieron entrar al salón 301, pero antes Kakashi miro a Sakura, que fue la última en entrar.

— No olvides tu promesa.

 _"_ _Solo si me prometes proteger a tus compañeros…"_

Sakura asintió ligeramente, gesto que fue suficiente para el jounin.

Al ingresar, vio a sus compañeros, que veían a todos cautelosamente. Había un montón de solicitantes y la mayoría lucia como personas peligrosas.

Sakura entonces pensó que quizás su cabello rosado y su atuendo rojo, ni tampoco la cara de idiota que se cargaba el rubio no parecían intimidante ante los ojos de sus oponentes.

Lo cual era ventaja, pues el tender a subestimar, los ponía un paso adelante.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, llegaste tarde! — chillo una rubia de coleta alta, abrazándose al Uchiha por la espalda, causando que este le dijera " _quítate"_ y la mirara con desprecio. La rubia entonces fijo su mirada en la pelirrosa integrante — Oye, a ti no te conozco.

La Haruno la miro de vuelta, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, y sin ánimos de contestar. Aquello por supuesto irrito a la Yamanaka, que soltó a Sasuke y se puso a corta distancia de la pelirrosa, tratando de intimidarla.

— Te pregunte tu nombre, frentona.

El rubio y el azabache contuvieron la respiración, viendo a su compañera. Entonces el rubio se adelantó, para evitar la muerte de la rubia.

— Su nombre es Sakura-chan — rió nervioso Naruto alejando a la rubia de su amiga. Entonces un chico con peinado de piña y un chico subido de peso que comía papitas se aproximaron — Shikamaru, Chouji, ¿ustedes también?

— Ya veo, así que vinieron ustedes también — dijo un moreno con un perro en su hombro, que iba al lado de un chico de gafas y una Hyuga — los ocho novatos juntos de nuevo, que alegría — concluyo Kiba con sarcasmo.

Todos entonces vieron a Sakura. Ninguno de ellos conocía sus habilidades, pero si había llegado hasta allí, era por algo. Ni su nombre sabían.

— ¿Y dónde está Hikari Fujiwara? — pregunto como siempre observador Shikamaru.

Sakura intuyo que se refería al anterior miembro del equipo siete, pero decidió no decir nada, pues no les tenía ninguna confianza.

De ese modo siempre se ponía cuando no estaba ni con Naruto ni con Sasuke ni Kakashi, y ellos lo habían notado, sintiéndose un poco especiales y valorados por la kunoichi.

— Ella decidió abandonar, pero entonces Sakura-chan llego a salvarnos de la miseria — exclamo un rubio con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sasuke sabía que cuando había llegado la chica al grupo, no había estado nada contento con ello, pero ahora se retractaba, pues consideraba a la chica una pieza clave para el equipo.

Los demás asintieron a lo que dijo Naruto, pero sin dejar de analizar a la pelirrosada, que ya estaba irritada de tanto escrutinio.

Ella se fijó que un chico se les aproximaba, uno de cabello gris y lentes.

— Así que ustedes son los recién salidos de la academia — vio a la pelirrosa —, excepto tú. Se de ti, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura lo escaneo de pies a cabeza, y entonces sonrió de lado.

— Igualmente, Yakushi Kabuto.

Todos miraron la interacción de ambos, por los protectores, Sakura provenía de Kiri y Kabuto de Konoha, ¿cuándo y como si quiera se habían enterado de la existencia del otro?

Kabuto estaba asombrado de que esa mocosa supiera de su existencia, pero recobro su postura sabiendo que lo mejor era tenerla como aliada, así ella sepa su verdad.

— Ya veo, sabes de mi…. — le sonrió, pero Sakura pudo ver que era una sonrisa falsa —, te admiro mucho, debe ser difícil ser la última Haruno.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron a su compañera y entonces cayeron en cuenta que realmente no sabían casi nada de ella. Sasuke considero que tal vez también el clan de ella había sufrido por una masacre.

Entonces Kabuto les empezó a platicar de que ya había participado siete veces en los exámenes chunin y les ofreció ver los detalles de los demás participantes en sus tarjetas ninja.

El Uchiha pregunto por Rock Lee y por Gaara, obteniendo información valiosa. Entonces miro de reojo a su compañera — Haruno Sakura.

Todos se asombraron, es decir, ¿estaba en serio pidiendo información de su compañera de equipo? Sakura alzo una ceja, pero no protesto. Mientras que Naruto estaba igual de interesado que Sasuke, quería saber más de su amiga.

Entonces apareció una tarjeta con una foto de Sakura a un lado, salían sus compañeros de equipo que eran Naruto y Sasuke.

— Haruno Sakura, procedente de la Aldea de la Niebla, es un año mayor que ustedes — señalo en la tarjeta el cumpleaños de la nombrada—, sus compañeros de equipo son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Como ustedes, esta es su primera vez en los exámenes chunin, a pesar de que fue recomendada el año pasado — miro a la chica a los ojos — No hay información sobre su familia… Solo que tiene el dojutsu familiar, es la única poseedora del Shinkiro actualmente — los demás no conocían ese dojutsu, sintiéndose tentados a preguntar — Misiones… Muchas fueron de rango D y C, ninguna de rang — ahora él era el interesado, pues conocía el potencial de la Haruno y sabía que ella estaba a la par con un jounin, por lo que le concernían misiones rango A. Sonrió ligeramente, pues a lo mejor no figuraba por alguna razón… Él estaba seguro de que ella habría hecho una que otra misión de rango S— Sus habilidades… No hay nada.

Sakura recordó que el Mizukage por alguna razón siempre tapaba su información, y esa no era la primera vez que lo pillaba, pero era mejor para ella.

Los novatos veían a Sakura, ahora más tranquilos, sin importar de no saber sus habilidades, pues había hecho misiones de rangos bajos.

Sin embargo, Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron miradas, ambos sabiendo que había algo que no encajaba. Ellos conocían a su compañera en sus habilidades y sabían que un rango A no era nada para ella.

 _Mientras tanto, afuera Kakashi veía la puerta del salón 301, pensativo._

 _—_ _No sé en qué estás pensando, yo conozco a mis alumnos, ¡yo los entrene! Pueden estar bajo tu cuidado, pero no sé qué estas tratando de probar —intervino Iruka — La única que puede estar lista de tu equipo puede ser Sakura, pues tomo un año entrenando con Tsunade, pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke están experimentados en este ámbito, ¡los estas lanzando a la guerra sin armas!_

 _—_ _Puede que tenga razón — secundo Gai — Yo detuve a mi equipo por un año para que pudiesen afilar sus habilidades._

 _—_ _Su preocupación es conmovedora — sonrió Kakashi con sorna — Conozco a mis chicos, sé que ellos podrán lograrlo, incluso creo que tienen más probabilidad que los tuyos._

 _Gai lo fulmino con la mirada._

 _—_ _Basta — regaño el Hokage — Ahora, por favor, denme sus recomendaciones._

 _—_ _Se lo que hago — dijo Kakashi sin ninguna duda._

— _Ahora no estoy tan seguro…_ — pensó Kakashi y suspiro — _Sakura, por favor, cumple tu promesa._

Naruto grito que nadie de ellos les intimidaba, cosa que pudo escuchar Kakashi desde afuera, que sonrió abiertamente. Sakura y Sasuke no pudieron contener una sonrisa que se les asomaba en el rostro, a pesar de que creían que ganarse la antipatía de los demás podía salirles caro luego.

De repente dos ninjas del sonido atacaron a Kabuto, que, si bien no lo había golpeado, el sonido había logrado romperle los lentes y el, había terminado vomitando sangre.

Sakura no se sintió nada intimidada luego de escuchar la amenaza que uno de los genin del sonido había soltado, todo lo contrario: quería bajarlo de su nube — Que bola de idiotas.

Los del sonido la vieron — ¿quieres ser el siguiente acaso?

Sakura les dedico una mirada de superioridad.

— Veamos si conmigo pueden.

Entonces Zaku y Dosu se dispusieron a atacarla. Sakura puso su mano en su bolso ninja que tenía en la cadera, con una sonrisa maliciosa, esperando que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca.

Pero no llego aquel momento.

Gaara apareció en frente de la pelirrosa, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. La pelirrosa bufo con molestia, pues se había olvidado de que su viejo conocido se encontraba también allí.

Arena, había un campo de arena cubriéndolos a ambos, tan fuerte que era incapaz de romper. Rápidamente, la arena volvió a la calabaza que cargaba, dejando a los del Sonido y a todos los demás impactados.

— Eres una imprudente — riño el pelirrojo en un susurro.

Ella gruño — Tsk, no te pedí que lo hicieras, nunca lo hice.

Sasuke fue el único que no paso por alto la última palabra dicha. Habia sentido cierta complicidad entre ambos, que le despertaba curiosidad y un poco de disgusto.

Fueron interrumpidos por el censor, de nombre Ibiki Morino, que se había auto declarado la peor pesadilla de todos los presentes.

.

.

.

* * *

 **JEJEJEJEJE ¿como creen que se conocieron Sakura y Gaara?**

 **Es que verán, yo haré que Sakura no solo establezca un vinculo con su equipo, sino también con varios de Konoha y otras aldeas, claro que eso pasara a medida de cada capitulo. Recuerden que Sakura ha viajado a muchas aldeas, ella conoce a muchas personas. Puede que haya conocido a los miembros de Hebi de genins, o a otros jinchurikis. Mas adelante aquello me va a doler demasiado, pero es lo que le da picante a la historia. Creanme, esos vínculos van a doler.**

 **Y bueno, como los aprecio demasiado, ¿con quien quisieran que se relacione Sakura durante los examenes chunin? Yo seriamente pensaba en Neji, pues creo que Sakura solo se acercaría a alguien para aprender técnicas. No se, son ideas xd Me gusta leer sus opiniones.**

 **andreafenix26: Yo amo al equipo siete, son tan goals, planeo hacer algunos especiales de sus momentos. Es genial leer de un Sasuke preocupado por Sakura, amo tanto aquello, mas adelante también me centrare en ello. Ademas de un Sasuki celoso JAJAJAJA amo torturarlo. Gracias por leer y dejarme un bello review como siempre, linda. Ten un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Kayako16: Siiii, un Sasuke por fin dejando de ser un cubo de hielo. Sakura da todo por su equipo, pronto ella se dara cuenta de todas las repercusiones que sus decisiones están haciendo, lastimosamente no sera nada bueno :( besos, cuidate mucho, gracias por leer y dejarme tu review!**

 _ **OnceUponASasusakuOff.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Una pelea a muerte

**Holaaa, ¿que tal ha estado su semana? La mía llena de exámenes, me alegro de haber escrito esto desde antes de entrar en finales T_T No se olviden de leer mas abajo, que tengo algunas noticias y también los necesito a ustedes.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Una pelea a muerte.**

* * *

Sasuke leyó la primera pregunta y frunció el ceño — _Naruto no va a poder resolver esto ni de chiste._

Siguió leyendo las preguntas, que parecía que se hacían cada vez más difíciles. Era como si el examen les pidiera a gritos que ellos tengan que copiar.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos.

— _Por supuesto, es eso_ — pensó el — _Tiene sentido, si no, ¿por qué descontarían puntos por copiar y no simplemente sacarlos a la primera?_ — vio a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura estaba justo en frente de él. Ella asintió imperceptiblemente y él pudo entender que ella quería que le copie— _Ella ya se dio cuenta…_ — sonrió con satisfacción — _Ahora tenemos que hallar una manera de hacérselo saber a Naruto._

Sasuke empezó a copiar los movimientos de Sakura, quien empezó a escribir, pues ella tenía suficientemente conocimiento de aquellos problemas y sin problema podía resolverlos.

Sakura y Sasuke acabaron todo el examen en cuestión de siete minutos, con respuestas impecables. Entonces Sakura analizo alguna forma de hacérselo saber a su rubio compañero. En esos momentos sería tan útil tener un jutsu de transferencia como los Yamanaka para escribir en el examen por él...

Su dojutsu simplemente le permitía predecir movimientos y leer la mente. Entonces cayo en cuenta que, si podía leer la mente, a lo mejor también podía hablarle en la mente a Naruto. Nunca lo había intentado, y si funcionaba, podría ser perfecto.

Ella se concentró en Naruto, con el Shinkiro activado. Le resbalo una gota por la nuca cuando escucho todos los pensamientos de el de que seguramente ella y Sasuke iban a matarlo, casi se ríe con burla del rubio de su amigo.

Entonces fijo toda su concentración en los oídos de Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos e intento llamándolo.

Luego de tres minutos, Sakura pensaba que era inútil, hasta que recibió respuesta del rubio, que estaba asustado y pensaba que era su consciencia que le decía que la pelirrosa lo iba a matar.

— _Naruto, soy yo_ — llamo Sakura, sin siquiera despegar los labios. Había conseguido entrar en su mente — _Escúchame, pude entrar en tu mente, el examen se trata de copiarse, necesito que anotes las respuestas que voy a darte._

Naruto casi llora de la felicidad.

— _Sakura-chan, no sabes lo liberado que me siento ahora que no van a matarme_ — lloriqueo Naruto en su mente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y ambos se dispusieron a llenar el examen en blanco de Naruto.

Sasuke se fijó que Naruto había empezado a escribir y al ver a la pelirrosa viendo a la dirección del rubio y este asintiendo, supo que ambos habían logrado hallar una manera de pasarse las respuestas.

El Uchiha internamente agradecía que Sakura fuera del equipo siete.

.

.

.

Los tres del equipo siete tenían su examen completo, y se encontraban tranquilos esperando la décima pregunta, para usar su táctica de nuevo.

Sakura había visto los otros métodos de los demás. Había notado como Tenten le pasaba las respuestas a Lee por un espejo en el techo, el jutsu de transferencia de mente de Ino, Kiba usaba a Akamaru para saber las respuestas, Shino con sus insectos, y Kankuro con su títere.

Noto el ojo de arena de Gaara, que se había ido de frente a su examen. Ella sonrió y no tapo su examen, todo lo contrario: lo había dejado a la vista.

Ibiki entonces dio anuncio de la décima pregunta, intimidando totalmente al resto, haciendo que varios se vayan.

Naruto entonces frunció el ceño y alzo la mano, sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes, pero luego la dejo caer en la mesa, declarando que él iba a ser Hokage y nadie iba a poder detenerlo.

Sakura le sonrió con orgullo — _Nada mal._

El rubio había inspirado a los demás a que se quedaran, y ahora todos tenían miradas determinadas adornándoles el rostro.

— Todos ustedes han pasado el examen — exclamo Ibiki con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

.

.

.

— ¡Muy bien! Yo seré su próximo censor: Anko Mitarashi — se presentó una mujer de cabello morado y capa que cubría sus exuberantes curvas con duras penas — Hn, Ibiki, dejaste a muchos pasar, fuiste muy blandengue.

— Digamos que este año los postulantes han venido más inspirados que nunca — encogió sus hombros el nombrado.

— No importa, yo me encargare de que solo pase la mitad — sonrió Anko haciendo palidecer a varios genin.

La segunda prueba: El bosque de la muerte.

La Haruno sintió una presencia que era difícil de describir, era un sentimiento que la envolvía y le daba una pésima espina. Entonces vio como Anko le había rozado la mejilla a Naruto con un kunai, sacándole sangre y un ninja de la Hierba había extendido su lengua devolviéndole aquel kunai.

Si, una velocidad cegadora y una presencia espeluznante.

Ella no se hizo a un lado cuando el ninja de la hierba paso muy cerca de ella, chocando hombros y dedicándole una mirada. Ella no se amilanó y le correspondió la mirada, con la misma intensidad.

— El examen durara cinco días y cada equipo portara un pergamino, su misión es conseguir el otro e ir a la torre — les mostro los pergaminos, uno negro y otro blanco, ambos con kanjis — el de la tierra y el del cielo.

Luego todos se fueron a tomar un pergamino.

— Deberías irte cuando aún tienes tiempo — se burló Ino a espaldas de Sakura — Se ve que eres débil, ¿por qué arriesgar tu vida si es obvio cual será el resultado?

Sakura enarco una ceja — ¿Celosa, acaso?

Shikamaru y Chouji contuvieron una risa, e Ino inflo sus mejillas al ser descubierta. Naruto no cabía en cuenta de que rayos hablaban y Sasuke se daba una idea.

— ¡Pfff, si el de la arena tuvo que salvar tu trasero, ¿no puedes ni pelear sola?!

Sakura negó con la cabeza— No soy del tipo hablador, cuando me veas en acción, disfrutare como te retuerces en el suelo.

Dicho eso, el equipo Kakashi retomo su camino dejando a una Ino con una gran vena en la frente.

Los tres se adentraron en el bosque, Sakura cargaba en su bolso ninja el pergamino por decisión de los tres.

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo saltando de árbol en árbol, hasta que escucharon un grito desgarrador y se detuvieron. Naruto quiso orinar, pero Sasuke le había dicho que buscara detrás de un arbusto, por respeto a Sakura, quien por cierto simplemente tenía un tic en la ceja.

Había regresado Naruto, pero tanto Sasuke como Sakura se habían dado cuenta que no era él, sino un ninja de la lluvia. Ellos dos pudieron fácilmente con el ninja, y cuando llego el real Naruto, los tres se sentaron y decidieron acordar una contraseña por si eso pasaba de nuevo.

Paso otra explosión y cuando todo se dispersó, Sakura noto a Sasuke, quien la miro con desconfianza.

— La contraseña, dímela.

Ella le respondió correctamente y el bajo el arma, dejándola acercarse.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Están bien? — pregunto Naruto corriendo hacia ellos y Sakura sintió esa presencia de nuevo, sin siquiera preguntarle la contraseña, le lanzo un kunai, que el esquivo.

— ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?! — pregunto con el ceño fruncido y tomando a Sakura del brazo para alejarse.

Sasuke la miro extrañado, pero no puso oposición.

— Veo que me puedes sentir — se relamió los labios con su lengua de serpiente aun en la apariencia de Naruto

Entonces apareció el ninja de la hierba y los miro fijamente. Ambos pudieron ver su muerte, dejándolos en shock. Sasuke casi sentía que no se podía mover, estaba paralizado en el suelo y Sakura estaba temblando intentando salir de aquel estado. Esa sensación también era nueva para ella.

— _En sus ojos… Vi el momento de mi propia muerte… ¡¿Quién es ella?!_ — vio a su compañera, que estaba de pie y sosteniendo firmemente su kunai, aunque temblando mucho — _Ella también pudo verlo, pero se ve menos afectada._

— Pensé que supondrías ser un reto mayor — dijo con pensar Orochimaru viendo a Sasuke, entonces lanzo dos kunais.

Sakura al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba, se dejó caer al suelo, tocando el suelo con sus manos, levantando una pared de tierra y protegiéndolos a ambos.

— _Quien es esa chica… Se recupero rápidamente_ — pensó asombrado Orochimaru.

Sasuke se clavó su kunai a la pierna para salir de su estado de shock, entonces tomo a Sakura y se quedaron detrás de un árbol, tomando aire y recuperándose de aquel sentimiento previo.

— ¡Sasuke, cuidado! — grito la Haruno tomando al Uchiha del brazo y saltando para así esquivar a una serpiente enorme. Uso unas shuriken para detenerlo.

Pero luego grotescamente de la serpiente, apareció ese ninja de la hierba de nuevo.

— _Esto no puede estar pasando…_ — pensó el Uchiha inquieto.

El cuerpo de aquel sujeto se alargó de la serpiente, tratando de llegar a ellos, pero fue detenido por unas shurikens, lanzadas por el rubio que por fin había reaparecido.

Sakura suspiro aliviada de ver a su compañero en buenas condiciones.

— ¡Que haces aquí, vete que aun puedes! — grito el Uchiha.

Naruto alzo una ceja. ¿Sasuke Uchiha realmente estaba hablando como un cobarde?

— Sakura, entrégale el pergamino — ordeno, queriendo que aquel sujeto no les hiciera daño. La aludida negó con la cabeza — ¡Dáselo, cuando aún tenemos tiempo, maldita sea!

— ¿Quién te asegura que nos dejara libres una vez que se lo demos? — respondió ella — Prefiero morir con dignidad, pensé que tú también, Uchiha.

Sasuke sintió una apuñalada, ante aquellas frías palabras de su compañera. Pero, es que, ¿ella no entendía que lo más importante era salir con vida?

— Sakura, ah… — Orochimaru entonces pudo ver el símbolo de su falda — Haruno… Tu eres Haruno Sakura — sonrió como si hubiese ganado la lotería — Por fin te encontré, mocosa.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se puso en posición de ataque.

— Tu, la nieta de Ren Haruno, la aprendiz de Tsunade… — susurro alargando las 's' — Tu, querida, la jinchuriki de diez colas, eres exquisita.

Naruto apretó la mirada. El hace poco se había enterado por Mizuki-sensei que él era el zorro de nueve colas, ¿pero era posible que su compañera tuviera una bestia en ella también?

Sasuke evidentemente no creía nada de lo que salía de la boca de aquel hombre serpiente. Pero el ver el rostro algo dudoso de la kunoichi le hacían pensar que tenía algo de cierto. Aunque ni conocía siquiera quien era Tsunade. Solo sabía que tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Orochimaru entonces recordó lo que había pasado con los Haruno y lo que pasaría si le brindaba cierta información a la kunoichi, y sonrió con satisfacción. No le pondría la marca de la maldición, haría algo mucho mejor que ello.

— Vine a buscar al Uchiha, pero también tengo un regalo para ti, querida. _Mandara no Jin_ — agrando su boca y de repente empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de serpientes, que abrieron su boca y en vez de lenguas, había espadas filudas.

Sakura primero tomo a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa y lo tiro hacia Naruto, que estaba varios árboles arriba, entonces hizo un sello de manos y empezaron a salir cristales de su boca, matando a varias de las serpientes dándoles en la cabeza, tuvo que saltar rápidamente varios metros pues había demasiadas serpientes que seguían saliendo de la boca de Orochimaru.

Entonces pensó que no le serviría de nada matarlas a ellas, sino al usuario del jutsu. Le tiro unas shuriken a Orochimaru, que se habían desviado a sus lados. El sannin no había hecho nada por esquivarlos, pero entonces se fijó que esos shuriken pequeños tenían kanjis.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Esa niña había hurgado en pergaminos prohibidos, pues había perfeccionado la técnica del cuarto Hokage.

Ella había aparecido en uno de los shurikens, teletransportándose y haciendo otros sellos de manos.

— _Katon: Goryuka no jutsu_ — un enorme dragón de fuego salió de la boca de la kunoichi, que se dirigía hacia Orochimaru. El sannin sabia que, aunque se moviera, el dragón iba a perseguirlo, por lo que decidió sonreír de lado y prepararse.

— Maldita zorra — musito Orochimaru, alzando su mano derecha.

El lugar entonces se llenó todo de tierra y varias llamas cayeron en distintos lugares del bosque, alertando a Sasuke y Naruto, pues no podían ver nada tampoco. Unos minutos pasaron y se desesperaron, su amiga estaba muy cerca de la explosión, a lo mejor estaba herida…

— ¡Sakura-chan! — llamo Naruto, pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces la tierra empezó a dispersarse, dejando ver como el sannin, pero ya no con la misma cara. Parecía que su piel se le estaba cayendo, el mismo la estaba arrancando. Físicamente se veía bastante raspado, pero no parecía que el ataque le haya hecho un gran daño.

— ¡Maldito! — grito Naruto, dirigiéndose a Orochimaru, quien remango su manga y con su dedo hizo una línea con su sangre. Entonces apareció la misma serpiente de antes y golpeo a Naruto con su boca. El rubio, mientras caía, abrió uno de sus ojos, pero eran rojos y tenían una raya negra vertical. Era el kyuubi. — ¡Me las vas a pagar por lo de Sakura-chan! — grito. El sannin sonrió y le lanzo fuego de la boca.

Sasuke no salía de su asombro, viendo como las llamas envolvían a su compañero y este caía, rompiendo varios árboles en su paso.

— Naruto… Tsk — gruño el Uchiha, disponiéndose a atacar, pero cuando vio de nuevo los ojos de la serpiente aproximarse a él, volvió a retomar su shock — No…

— Oye… ¿Estas herido, miedosito? — pregunto entrecortadamente Naruto, quien se había puesto en frente y jadeaba totalmente agotado.

Orochimaru alargo su lengua, tomando a Naruto — _Él va a ser un estorbo…_ — y le coloco el sello de los cinco elementos, haciendo que este soltara un grito desgarrador. Naruto no tardo en desmayarse, y Orochimaru entonces arrojo al rubio, pero este fue tomado por la pelirrosa, que había salido de la tierra. La altura a la que Naruto iba a caer podía haber provocado su muerte, por lo que decidió desistir en su emboscada. Lo dejo caer en unos arbustos, siendo camuflado por las hojas. Sakura entonces salto hacia Sasuke, y se puso en frente, el sannin no se veía sorprendido por la aparición de la Haruno, todo lo contrario: había planeado que tirar a su compañero era una buena forma de que la pequeña saliera de su escondite.

— Eres el siguiente, Uchiha Sasuke — Sakura alzo su kunai en alto — Eres un fastidio, Haruno. _Kanashibari no Jutsu_ — de nuevo el sentimiento de parálisis creció en ambos, dejándolos temblando y luchando por intentar controlar sus cuerpos.

— _Maldita sea, no puedo con él, es un sannin después de todo_ — pensó la Haruno con fastidio, sin poder controlarse.

Sorprendentemente, Sasuke logro conseguir la movilidad de su cuerpo antes y empezó a luchar con Orochimaru, haciendo uso netamente del taijutsu.

La velocidad de la serpiente era sorprendente, pero Sasuke había podido usar estilo fuego muy bien y había podido envolverlo en sus llamas, y para paralizarlo había logrado que caiga en sus hilos amarrándolo contra un árbol, había hecho un hueco enorme en el tronco, pero Orochimaru parecía intacto aún.

— Un digno Uchiha — dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa — Eres merecedor de tu regalo — alargo su cuello y empezó a aproximarse al Uchiha, aprovechando que la Haruno seguía con la parálisis y el Uchiha estaba en shock. Le clavo sus dientes en el cuello y entonces apareció un sello en este.

— ¡S-Sasuke! — grito Sakura al escuchar el grito desgarrador, pero fue interrumpida por varias serpientes que la tomaron por todo su cuerpo y la aproximaron a Orochimaru, posicionándola en frente de este.

Ella intentaba concentrar chakra en sus puños, pero las serpientes la tenían muy bien sostenida. Orochimaru se dispuso a ver el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Noto que había cinco sellos en ella.

Estaba ya puesto el sello de los cinco elementos, en su antebrazo, cuya labor era retener su chakra.

Encima de este, había unas aspas que determinaban que era el sello de los diez caminos, que protegía al sello de los cinco elementos. Este era muy raro pues usualmente con el sello de los cinco elementos bastaba.

— _Entonces esta niña es mas poderosa de lo que_ _parece_ — analizo entrecerrando la mirada.

En el vientre de la pelirrosa, se encontraba el sello de retención, este protegía al usuario de no despertarlo algún dojutsu mortal, imaginaba que se trataba de la segunda fase del Shinkiro. Dudaba que Sakura fuera consciente que Tsunade le había puesto aquello, ¿pero para que la Senju la sellaría así, desperdiciando su talento?

En el hombro derecho encontró otro más, que pudo identificar como el sello de los diez trigramas, que mantenía sellado al Diez Colas dentro de ella.

Y, por último, estaba el sello de los cinco símbolos en su nuca. Este sello fusionaba el chakra de Shi, el diez colas, con el de Sakura. Pero claro, gracias al sello de los cinco elementos, impedía que esta fusión se completara.

Analizo a la pelirrosa y pensó brevemente en lo que acarraría ello. Entonces una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por su rostro y decidió proceder.

Concentro chakra en las yemas de sus dedos y las coloco en el antebrazo de la chica — ¡Sello de los cinco elementos liberado! — sin dejar ir el chakra que retenía en las yemas de sus dedos, volvió a colocarlas en el mismo lugar — ¡Sello de los diez caminos liberado! — esta vez concentro chakra en la palma de su mano, pero esta vez la dirigió al vientre de ella — ¡Sello de retención liberado!

Cabe recalcar que, en cada liberación, la chica gritaba cada vez más y sentía cada vez más dolor, un terrible desprendimiento de su cuerpo que hacía que se retorciera como si la estuviesen desmembrando.

No se escuchaba más que los gritos de la Haruno, pues el Uchiha ya había caído inconsciente hace ya un buen rato.

Orochimaru la soltó luego de un par de minutos, cuando los gritos empezaron a bajar de tonalidad y desapareció, dejándolos a los tres a su suerte.

Sakura veía todo borroso, pero lo que la mantenía despierta era de que Sasuke estaba a plena luz de todos, por lo que salto con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, lo tomo con toda la fuerza que no le quedaba y empezó a bajar, para camuflarlo en otro arbusto. Luego, ella no pudo más y cayo desmayada, encima de su compañero, y milagrosamente las ramas habían caído encima de ella también.

Los tres se encontraban sudados, cansados, y con una altísima fiebre. Sakura miro una última vez el rostro del Uchiha y dejo que unas furtivas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, con todo el dolor del mundo en su cuerpo y de no poder hacer nada por sus compañeros de equipo — Perdóname, Kakashi, no pude protegerlos…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Entonces, se preguntaran, ¿por que subió capitulo tan rápido y por que fue tan corto?**

 **Verán, no tengo ideas. xD jajajajaja no mentira, es decir, tengo un capitulo ya hecho pero no me convence porque no tengo ni idea como hacer cuando Sasuki se despierte luego de que Orochimaru le pusiera el sello maldito. Fácil se me ocurre algo en el fin de semana.**

 **Como sea, ¿quien creen que va a ser el primero de los del equipo siete en despertar? ¿Sasuke, Naruto, o Sakura? ¿O quien quisieran que despierte primero?**

 **Y otra cosa mas... En el próximo capitulo serán las preliminares, ¿con quien crees que Sakura peleara? Tan emocionada estaba de relucir el verdadero poder de Sakura en aquella pelea, que fue una de las primeras cosas que escribí de la historia. Porque si, estaba esperando este capitulo como una loca maniática porque odiaba tener que reducir el chakra de Sakura en sus peleas y hacerla vulnerable cuando, esos sellos que Orochimaru le quito, eran la única razón por la que Sakura era "débil". Desde ahora podrán apreciar a la verdadera Sakura en combate, y eso me emociona. Y ademas, ahora removido el sello de retención, podrá despertar el mirai no Shinkiro, lo que conllevara a Sakura a sufrir visiones y recuerdos. ¿Genial, no?**

 **Me despido, los amo chicos y gracias por leer. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs, y follows, me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia. Aunque, ¿quisieran que agregara algo?**

 _ **OnceUponASasusakuOff.**_


End file.
